


Glitter and Gold

by Crimson_Peak



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/pseuds/Crimson_Peak
Summary: When British Hollywood actress Isabella Fox is cast alongside Tom Hiddleston in a movie, they don’t exactly hit it off. Will they ever be able to put their differences aside?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this fic almost a year ago and thought it was absolute crap but after some persuasion from my lovely friend I decided to share it! I hope you enjoy it!

Isabella groaned as her the shrill tones of her phone ringing woke her. She felt like she'd only just gone to bed. Forcing her eyes open and looking at the clock, she realised she had......well, only four hours ago. She closed her eyes again and grabbed blindly for her phone, finally gripping it in her hand and squinting her eyes open again to slide the screen across to answer it,

'Will’ she half growled, half mumbled, 'I have literally just gone to bed. There better be a good reason why you're calling me this early'

'Good night?' Will, her manager, chirped on the other end of the phone

'You know I was out last night. Harry is back in town for a few days and we went out with Rita and Grimmy'

'Ah yes, the young London A listers' he mocked, 'How is Mr Styles?'

She groaned, 'Will. It's not that I don't love our little early morning chats, but........I don't love them. What do you want?'

'I just got a crazy exciting call inviting you for an audition. They called me, Bella!!'

She pinched her forehead and prayed for the pounding in her head to stop, as Will continued, 

'Marvel. Fucking Marvel want you!'

Bella sat bolt upright, her eyes now wide open, 'You fucking what??'

'I know!!' Will yelped. His voice was getting higher and higher but now Bella was starting to understand why, 'They're doing a stand alone movie for Loki, you know, Thor's brother?'

'Yes Will, I know who Loki is' she snapped

'And they want you for the lead woman'

'Holy fuck' she mumbled as a wave of nausea hit her.

'This is big, Bella.You get into the Marvel franchise and you're really going somewhere'

'Erm excuse you, but have you forgotten that Oceans 8 was one of the top grossing movies of last year? And that's without mentioning The three Pirates of The Caribbean films I've starred in, or the two series of Peaky Blinders. I'm not exactly going nowhere, young William' 

Bella paused, 'Fuck, how arrogant did that sound? What I meant was.......' she groaned as the pounding in her head grew stronger, 'I don't know what I meant. But you know what I meant, don't you?'

Will laughed, 'I do......I think. Anyway I'm on my way to yours. They've just emailed me the audition script so we need to look it over. They want to see you this week. So get up, and get dressed. I'll be there in half an hour'

'Bring me coffee?' Bella whined, in her best pleading voice, 'I'm dying, Will. If you don't bring me coffee and a blueberry muffin I fear I may not survive more than a few hours'

'Fucking drama queen' Will muttered

'Just bring it, you little shit' Bella replied, before hanging up. 

She threw her phone down on the bed and dropped her head to her hands. She knew she'd regret that last tequila shot. But when her best friend was back in London for a few nights on a break from his world tour, what else was she to do? Throw in the chaos of Nick Grimshaw the over excitable northern Radio 1 DJ, and the never ending energy of Rita Ora the pop star, and the night was never gonna end well. But fuck, did she love her friends. And with all of them being famous in their own right, it was rare their schedules lined up to allow them a night out. Yesterday had been the first time in nearly four months that they'd all got together so a late, rowdy night was inevitable. Today was meant to be a day off. Picking up her phone again, she opened her group chat with the others, and typed four words followed by a green faced sick emoji - 

I hate you all.

~

By the time Will was buzzing on her doorbell, Bella had dragged herself into the shower and taken some painkillers, and was feeling slightly more human and less like her head was about to fall off. When she opened the door Will smiled back at her, arms full of a large Costa coffee cup and a bag which she hoped contained the blueberry muffin that she had demanded. 

'That better be for me or I'm not letting you in'

Will rolled his eyes, 'Do you think I'd dare turn up on your doorstep without coffee and cake? Especially when you're tired, hungover and grumpy as fuck'

He thrust the paper bag at her and pushed past her into the house, 'There's two muffins in there. Figured you could use the sugar hit'

Bella peeked into the bag and inhaled the sweet smell, 'I love you'

'Yeah yeah' Will called from the living room

Bella dived into the bag and took a large bite of the muffin as she wandered after him. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he spread paper all over her coffee table, before looking up at her, 

'Sit'

She stepped into the room and rounded the table, picking up her coffee as she walked past. She dropped onto the chair opposite Will and looked at him as he held out a sheet of paper,

'I'm eating, William. This muffin is actually giving me life. Can you read it to me? Pleeeeeease?' She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes. Will sighed and withdrew his outstretched arm, 

'Director is Taika Waititi. So basically the film is set after Infinity War. Loki goes back to Jotunheim to try and claim his rightful place on the throne but gets captured and thrown in the dungeons. Cue you, also a prisoner. To cut a long story short, you are an Asgardian, kidnapped by the Frost Giants as a baby in revenge for Odin taking Loki. You don't exactly hit it off straight away, and have a very volatile relationship but work together to break out of prison and defeat the current King, in the process falling in love. There's a Big fight, you nearly die, Loki rescues you and wins the fight, takes his place on the throne and you become his queen. Everyone lives happily ever after, the end'

'You're really selling it, Willy'

Will rolled his eyes, 'Bella, come on! Stop pissing about. You have one chance at this'

She took a large gulp of her coffee and leant forward, 'Sorry'

She held her hand out and Will passed her the script, 'One more thing'

Bella hummed in reply as she started to read.

'You're auditioning with Tom Hiddleston. They want to make sure you have the chemistry'

She looked up at him as he continued, 'From what I understand, as long as you and him can convince the casting team that you hate each other but also wanna fuck each other's brains out, that part is yours'

Bella leant forwards and picked her phone up off the table, typing his name into Google, 

'I've never met him. Have you?' She asked as she scrolled through the pictures.

Will nodded, 'He's a nice guy. Very charming'

'Arrogant, you mean' Bella replied, clicking on one of the pictures to bring up a bigger version on the screen. She took in the mop of curly blonde-ginger hair, the sharp cheekbones and the ridiculously beautiful blue eyes. Turning her screen towards Will she said, 

'He's pretty. Do we have any sex scenes?

Will rolled his eyes, 'Unlikely'

'Shame' Bella mumbled, turning the screen back towards her and looking at the picture again.

~

'Hey' Harry answered the phone cheerfully.

'Haz, What are you doing? Like, right now......'

'Erm.......' he paused, 'I was just about to go for a run'

'Right. Scrap that, I need you at mine. We have to watch every Marvel movie that has Loki in it before tomorrow'

'Dare I ask why?'

'Never mind that, I'll tell you when you get here. Oh and Haz? Bring snacks'

Thank god her best friend only lived 10 minutes away. Within half an hour they were sprawled on her sofa as Bella told him the story, 

'So my audition is tomorrow. Hence my SOS call to you, as I need to re watch all these bloody films before then so I can try and get into Loki's headspace'

'He's crazy' Harry replied, as he shoved a hobnob in his mouth, 'That's pretty much all you need to know. You don't need to watch the films'

Bella threw a cushion at him, 'Harry, this is serious'

He sat up straight and frowned at the TV as the opening scenes of Thor started to play,

'Ok, Sorry. You do realise this is gonna take us about 10 hours, right?'

Bella gestured at the TV, 'But you get to watch hot men who are Norse Gods being all manly'

Harry blew out a breath as Loki appeared on screen, 'Fuck, he's hot alright'

'I rest my case'

~

'You ok?' Will asked as they drove across London the next morning. Bella adjusted her sunglasses and grunted, 'Tired'

'You should have gone to bed early last night. This is a big role, Bella'

She glared at him, 'That's exactly why i didn't go to bed early! I was watching all those damn Thor films! I was doing my research, thank you very much'

'What did you think?'

'Of the films in general or Loki?'

Will shrugged, 'Both I guess'

'I like them. Ragnarok is actually quite funny. As for Loki.......he's messed up. I mean where do you start? The poor god hasn't had a great life, has he? He's tortured. He doesn't trust anyone, but at the same time he craves approval and acceptance. He needs someone to break down all those walls he's built, to show him he can be loved. He needs a purpose'

Will nodded, 'I like it'

'Good, because that's all I've got'

Will pulled the car through some gates and stopped in a small parking area, 'Here we are then. You ready?'

'Nope' Bella sighed

'You got this, Bels. Remember, they approached you. You're halfway there already'

They got out the car, and made their way into the building and after the usual sign in process, they were escorted upstairs to one of the studios. Will knocked and without waiting for an answer, pushed the door open. Bella slid her sunglasses off her face and onto the top of her head, and followed him in, smiling at the large group of people sat at a desk as they all got up to greet her. All except one. As Bella shook hands with everyone, she noticed someone still sitting at the desk, engrossed in their phone. Finally he glanced up and sighed, walking slowly towards her.

'Hi Tom! Nice to see you again' Will called, holding his hand out. Tom finally smiled as he took his hand and shook it, 

'Hello Will, great to see you. Are you well?'

'I'm good thanks' Will turned to Bella, 'Tom, this is Isabella'

Tom looked at her and his expression went back to the disinterested one from a few moments ago. He gave her a closed mouth smile and held out his hand, 

'Hi. Nice to meet you' 

As Bella took his hand he leant down and kissed the air next to her cheek in true celebrity fashion, before stepping back and looking around the room. Well this was awkward........Bella shot Will a glance and he looked back at her, seemingly just as confused by Tom's attitude towards her.

'Right let's get started!' announced Taika, clapping his hands together. Bella glanced back at Tom just in time to see him do the same to her, as the room dispersed and everyone took their seats. Will gave her an encouraging wink and reached up taking the sunglasses off her head and tucking them in his shirt pocket before disappearing to the back of the room where he was soon deep in conversation with Tom's manager......Luke?

It was just her and Tom, standing in the middle of the room with everyone's eyes on them. 

'So the first scene we're going to read through is where Loki finally learns the truth about Zaala's past, and why she hates him so much. You both ready?' Taika asked

Bella glanced at Tom again, to find him staring intently at her. This dude was weird. 

'Yeah, I'm good' Bella replied, locking eyes with him, 'Tom?'

His eyes were so blue. And so so pretty.

'Absolutely' he replied. 

Bella looked away, taking a few steps back from him, before fixing him with an icy stare and moving slowly back towards him,

'Will you not listen to me? You beg for my help yet you refuse to accept my guidance'

'Begging is not in my nature' Tom sneered, 'I am merely offering you an escape from another day in this dark prison. You think I need you? I am a god'

Bella stepped right up to him so that their chests were almost touching, 

'You may be a god but you do not rule me' she spat. She turned to walk away but Tom caught her arm, pulling her back,

'Your hatred for me runs deep, yet I know not what I have done to deserve this. Did I wrong you on our home planet, Asgardian?'

Bella stared at him for a breath, 'Your home........not mine'

She pulled her arm free from his grip, and turned away from him, 

'You think you are the only one who has been wronged. I have spent my life being controlled by these monsters, because of you'

She paused to take a shaky breath, 'When Odin took you, the Frost Giants followed him back to Asgard in an attempt to rescue you, the rightful king of Jotunheim'

Behind her Tom stepped forwards and she turned to him, 'But their army was already more than halved after the battle, and they failed to make it to the palace. So as revenge for your kidnap, they took an Asgardian child. Yet Odin still refused to give you back'

As tears started to trickle down her cheeks, she locked eyes with Tom again,

'Odin left me here, to live out my days in the dark confines of this miserable, frozen realm. Your father chose a Frost Giant before one of his own people......'

She took a deep breath and marched back towards him, fists clenched,

'You think you have endured hardships, Odinson? You know nothing. You ruined my life' she shouted, lifting her arms and pounding her fists on his chest. He grabbed her wrists, stilling her and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tom dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. 

'Ok Guys, that's perfect!' Taika called, causing them to break apart. Tom immediately stepped back and looked away, as Bella took a deep breath and dabbed the tears from her eyes, before glancing at Will who gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

'I don't think we need to run through the other scene, do you?' Taika turned to the others as they all exchanged looks and shook their heads. He turned back to Bella and Tom, 

'We wanted chemistry and we've definitely got it here. Thank you Bella.'

She glanced at Luke and Will who were both smiling widely. Did this mean it was a done deal? She still always doubted herself in these situations. She dared a look at Tom who again was staring at the ground, arms folded.

'Happy, Tom?' Taika asked.

'You know my feelings' Tom answered abruptly, looking up only to stare at the wall. The casting crew looked uneasily at each other but said nothing, as they gathered their things and started making towards the exit. Without a word, Tom started to walk away from her too. 

'And what are your feelings?' Bella asked. What on Earth had she done to this guy to make him act the way he did around her? They'd never even met until half an hour ago. 

Tom stopped dead, with his back to her. Bella walked up behind him, 

'Do share?'

He sighed and turned to her, 'I don't think you're right for this part' 

Bella could feel the anger building inside her, 'And you've come to this conclusion based on what?'

'Your reputation' Tom replied, 'You're young, you're inexperienced. You party harder than you work. There's no doubt you're a good actress but I don't think you're ready for this'

'Ready??? How dare you!' Bella hissed, 'You know nothing about me. And you of all people, as someone who is also in the public eye, should not believe everything you see in the Media. I've worked hard to get to where I am, and I take my job incredibly seriously'

'Well, we'll find out in a few months, won't we?' He answered. Before Bella could argue any more, he was striding to the door. She stood gobsmacked in the middle of the room. How dare he.

~

Bella was raging. She had not stopped ranting since they'd climbed back into Will’s car to drive home.

'I'm young. What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Anyway, I'm fucking thirty. I'm not exactly a baby. And so what if I like to enjoy myself when I'm not working? What's wrong with that? The blokes a stuck up, arrogant prick'

She slumped back in her seat and folded her arms.

'Do you still think he's pretty?' Will asked, a smug smile on his face

Bella sighed, 'He's fucking gorgeous'

‘This is gonna be interesting’ Will laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sat in her trailer as people swarmed around her - hairstylists, makeup artists, wardrobe assistants, various other people whom she had no idea of their job, or why they were even here, and lastly Will. He sat slumped in the corner, idly tapping away on his phone as Bella watched him in the mirror. She loved Will. He'd been her manager since her career first began, and if she was being honest sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself. She knew sometimes she could be difficult, and her constant sarcasm certainly got tiring for everyone but her, but Will was always there. She could trust him with the world and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. She genuinely didn't know if she'd be able to live without him. She leant forwards cautiously as a woman vigorously back combed her hair, picked up a minstrel, and launched it over her shoulder. It hit Will dead in the centre of his forehead and he looked up, frowning,

'The fuck was that for?!'

'Just checking you're still awake, William. I love you, by the way'

He rolled his eyes, 'Whatever' 

He leant forwards on his chair and walked it closer to her, 'You excited?'

'To start filming? Yes. To spend the next six months with Tom Hiddleston, who incidentally hates my guts? No.'

'Try and be nice to him' Will encouraged

'I'll do no such thing' Bella replied, 'We don't have to like each other, Will. We just have to be able to act well together' 

'Fuck me, now I'm not looking forward to it either' he mumbled, 'Don't wind him up, ok?'

'Honestly, if anything it's made me want to work harder than ever before, just to prove him wrong. Fucking judgmental dick'

Lou, the woman doing her hair stepped away and she was immediately ushered out of her seat to get into costume.

'Is this a Marvel film or bloody Tomb Raider?' She asked amusedly as she pulled the grubby vest top over her head and pulled on the slim fitting cargo trousers, before stepping into the boots.

'Your catsuit comes later' her dresser, Caroline smiled,

'Oh crap yeah' Bella glanced across at the black leather catsuit hanging on the rail, 'I'm now having flashbacks of the fittings for that damn thing' 

'You look amazing in it though' Caroline reassured her, 'But with your figure you'd look amazing in anything'

'Will never lets me eat' Bella retorted, glancing over at him. He glared at her, 

'Seriously? You make me bring you cake almost daily. I don't know how you stay so slim'

Bella grinned at him, and stepped infront of the mirror to look at herself. 

'Still think I look like Lara Croft' she mumbled as her and Will headed out of her trailer and towards the set. They were filming the indoor scenes at a castle in Hertfordshire, which still had a large dungeon complete with prison cells. 

'This place is gorgeous' Bella breathed, as they walked from the grounds up towards the main Castle.

'You may not be saying that after you've spent hours in a smelly dark dungeon' Will replied. He led her into the main hallway and through the kitchens, where the place started to look more like a film set, with equipment strewn everywhere and people rushing around. They made their way down the uneven steps and into the most enormous dungeon Bella had ever seen. Standing not far from the bottom of the stairs, She immediately saw Tom. He looked up as she approached, 

'Oh my god! Loki, you're alive!!!' She squealed over dramatically. As the crew laughed, Tom looked at her, no trace of a smile on his face, 

'It would appear so, yes' 

'I told you not to wind him up' Will whispered crossly

'He's a humourless bastard, isn't he?' Bella whispered back

'Stop insulting him!'

Bella stopped infront of Tom and he leant down to kiss the air next to her cheek, 'Nice to see you again'

'Hmmm.' Bella replied, smiling sarcastically before turning her back on him and walking over to say hi to Taika. They chatted for a while about what they'd been up to since they last saw each other, before they got onto work stuff. Soon it was time for Bella to take her place in the cell. 

'This is cute' she joked, as she looked around.

Taika laughed as Tom stood watching, stony faced as ever. 

'We need you over in the far corner, in the dark' 

'Did I mention I'm scared of spiders' she said, picking her way into the corner. 

'Can we just get on with this without the constant commentary?' Tom snapped

Bella looked at him, 'Alright Mr Mischief, keep your wig on'

She glanced at Will who glared at her. Don't wind Tom up......right. 

'Ok, I'm good' She announced, as she lurked in the darkness. Tom shot her another look and disappeared to take his place for the scene to begin shooting. Seconds later there was shouting, scuffling, and the guards were standing outside her cell holding Loki in a tight grip, 

'We have no empty cells' 

'We can put him with Zaala'

The lock on the door clicked open, and Loki was shoved in, the door slamming shut behind him. She stared at him from the shadows as the cameras turned to her, watching as he brushed himself off, 

'Who are you?'

Loki spun round, and gazed into the darkness. She stepped forwards into the light, and spoke again,

'I said...'

'I heard you' Loki snapped. He straightened himself up and stood tall, 

'I am Loki of Asgard'

'Well, well, well' Zaala snarled, walking towards him and looking him up and down, 

'The son of Odin' 

She paused for a minute and locked eyes with him, 'Welcome to Jotunheim.' 

She turned away from him and strolled back towards the dark corner of the cell, sitting down on the bed and picking up her book.

'And who might you be?' Loki asked

'I am Zaala'

'Where are you from? Midgard?' 

Zaala smirked and shook her head, 'My origins are no concern of yours, god'

'I beg to differ' Loki replied, 'It seems we are to spend some days together in here'

Zaala glanced at him, before looking back at her book, wordlessly.

'Why were you captured?' Loki questioned. Zaala sighed and rolled her eyes. Slamming her book closed and standing up, she marched up to Loki, standing chest to chest with him as he gasped. She was pretty sure that wasn't part of the script. She glared up at him, 

'Listen well, Odinson. I have no desire to make small talk with you, nor do I wish to share this forsaken cell that is my home with you. So I suggest you keep your distance until you can find a way to use your tricks to free yourself from this prison'

She returned to her bed, casting another warning glance in Loki's direction.

'How do you know so much about me when I have told you next to nothing?'

In one swift movement Zaala growled and threw her book at him. It narrowly missed Toms head and he flinched, as it hit the wall behind him.

'Fucking hell' he cursed

'Cut!' Taika called

Tom glared at Bella, 'What was that?!'

Bella smiled sweetly, 'Oooops?' 

She glanced at Will who made a cutting motion at his neck. She bit her lip and looked back at Tom, 

'Sorry. Obviously I misjudged my throw'

He looked at her for another second before rolling his eyes and turning away from her.

Bella tried to behave for the rest of the day. She put her all into her scenes and did her best not to antagonise Tom, although that was easier said than done. Judging by the way he looked at her, her very presence was enough to irritate him. The more time she spent in his company, the more she grew to dislike him. The problem was as her hatred for him grew, so did her attraction to him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, slim but muscular, blue eyes.......to say he was one hundred percent her 'type' was an understatement. If you'd asked her to describe her perfect man, it was Tom. But he was a patronising, arrogant arsehole. Which immediately made him the last person on Earth that Bella would want to go anywhere near. 

~ 

The next two months carried on the same way the first day had. By now it was obvious to everyone on set that Tom and Bella did not like each other at all. They disagreed about practically everything, and Bella couldn't help but wind him up. She knew she shouldn't but it was so easy. On this particular day Tom seemed particularly irritable, not helped by the fact that Bella was feeling extra mischievous. First thing that morning she'd burst into a loud rendition of 'Baby got Back' when Tom had bent over in front of her to adjust his boot, making everyone in the room but him laugh. She had also discovered that calling him Mr Mischief irritated him beyond belief so she had used the name all morning, each time causing him to glare at her, rolling his eyes in exasperation. In a scene where Loki tried to snatch her book from her, she held it above her head as per the script and as Loki reached for it, she twirled under his arm and danced across the cell as he dropped his hands back to his sides and rolled his eyes again. 

The next scene was the one they had read through in rehearsal. Bella was finding it easier and easier to film the scenes where she argued with Tom, as in reality just looking at his stupid face was enough to get her blood boiling. She was giving possibly the best performance of her life as she yelled at Loki. As she strode towards him to deliver her last few words before the kiss, she tripped over her lines and stuttered to a halt. She hated messing up her lines, particularly in front of Tom as she felt like she was just proving his assumptions of her to be right. 

'Shit, sorry' she cursed, glancing at Taika and biting her lip as she dared to look at Tom. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, folded his arms and sighed loudly, 

'Shall we take a break? I think she needs it'

'She??' Bella spat angrily, glaring at him, 'I don't need a break, thank you very much'

She turned to Taika, 'I don't'

Taika nodded his head, 'Let's go again. You two are on fire today. The chemistry you two have got is fantastic, I'm not wasting that' 

Tom smirked and looked away as Taika continued, 'This scene needs all that tension and frustration and anger. Roll it all together and throw it into that kiss'

Bella huffed and moved back to where she had been standing and took a deep breath, finally locking eyes with Tom again.

'Action!'

'You think you have endured hardships, Odinson? You know nothing' she glared at him as she balled her fists. He stared back at her, his eyes willing her to let go and lose her temper

‘You ruined my life' she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she thumped his chest. He caught her wrists and held them hard. Then he was dipping his head kissing her.

'Nope!' Taika yelped, 'Come on guys, help me out here! Tom, this is the woman that you are falling in love with, kiss her like you fucking mean it! Touch her, caress her, comfort her, kiss her like you're about to fuck her brains out! Bella, you hate Loki as much as you love him, show me that emotion! Come on guys, I need passion!'

Tom started to release her but Taika clapped his hands, 'No no, stay there. Look at each other'

Bella heard Tom sigh as she turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. Damn it, Why was he so attractive?

'Do not stop looking at each other. Find that emotion.......and when you do, let's go. Cameras are rolling!'

Bella stared at him, waiting for him to make the move. She then realised she was holding her breath. She exhaled loudly and took a couple of heavy breaths. As she did, Tom let go of her wrist and cupped her cheek in his hand. This wasn't part of the script. She flinched ever so slightly but kept her eyes locked with his as his other hand cradled her other cheek and he leant forwards, kissing her hard.....harder than he had before. She couldn't help the barely audible, breathy moan that escaped her lips as without thinking she reached out and slid her hands around his waist, pulling him closer to her. They should have been pulling apart by now but instead Tom went easily at her touch, pressing himself against her and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Bella grabbed handfuls of the material at his side, the moment taking her over completely as one of Toms hands slipped into her hair and she thought she heard him moan too. Then he was pulling away from her, and pressing his forehead to hers, 

'I'm sorry' he whispered, swiping his thumb across her cheek to rub a tear away before pulling her against his chest to hug her. He kissed the top of her head, 'I swear on on my life that I will get you out of here, little one. I will give you back the life that I took from you'

'Yesssssssssss! Cut!!' Taika yelled, punching the air, 'That's what I'm talking about!'

Tom let go of her and they stepped apart, both looking anywhere but at each other. 

'Guys, That was fucking perfect, well done. Now we can take a break. Let's have a couple of hours, Ok?'

They both nodded and Bella headed swiftly back to her trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat on an old broken down wall just outside her trailer, and took a couple of shaky breaths. She let out another sob and buried her head in her hands. She didn't even hear anyone approach until a voice said,   
  
'Hey.......are you ok?'   
  
She looked up to see Tom standing in front of her, looking genuinely concerned. She started to nod but began to cry again as the nod turned to a shake of her head. He hesitated before sitting down on the wall next to her and cautiously putting a hand on her back,   
  
'What's wrong?'   
  
'I've just had a call from my mum......my grandma's got cancer. She's got a couple of months left, at most' she broke down again and covered her face with her hands   
  
'Oh no' Tom replied. His hand slid up to her shoulder and he pulled her towards him, hugging her, 'I'm sorry'   
  
'Thanks' Bella sniffed.   
  
Tom let her go, 'Stay here. I'll be back in a minute'   
  
He dashed off towards the Castle and Bella watched him go, scrubbing at her eyes. What had just happened? He hated her, why had he asked if she was ok, let alone hugged her when she was crying? She continued to sit on the wall, trying to get herself together until she saw Tom hurrying back towards her, no longer in costume,   
  
'We're done for the day' he announced as he approached her. She frowned at him,   
  
'What?'   
  
'I told Taika you weren't feeling well. I told him I was going to take you home. They're gonna finish up the rest of the day with some extras scenes'   
  
Bella looked at him, 'You didn't have to do that. I'm fine'   
  
Tom sat down next to her again, 'You've just had some bad news. Take some time to gather your thoughts. We've only got a couple of scenes left to film anyway before we go to Iceland, they'll manage for one afternoon without us'   
  
'Us?' Bella questioned   
  
Tom shrugged, 'I said I was taking you home. Do you wanna get changed first?'   
  
She stood up, 'Why are you doing this?'   
  
'I'm not arguing with you over this as well. Now do you want to get changed?'   
  
Bella looked at him for a minute, before sighing, 'Yeah. Yeah, ok. I'll just get changed'   
  
She hurried into her trailer and yanked her clothes off quickly, changing into the jeans and t shirt she had slung on that morning. She picked up her phone and bag and left her trailer, to see Tom standing exactly where she'd left him.   
  
'Car's just over here' he said, motioning behind them. He started walking and Bella followed after him. Rounding the corner she saw a white Jaguar, Tom clicking the key fob to unlock it. He opened the passenger door and Bella climbed in before he shut it gently behind her and slipped into the driver’s seat.   
  
'Hampstead, yeah?' He asked   
  
She nodded sadly.   
  
'Is there anyone you want me to call for you?   
  
Bella shook her head, 'They're all working unfortunately'

‘Where’s Will?’

‘He’s got some important meetings or something in New York’  
  
Tom glanced across at her, 'Will you be ok at home on your own?'   
  
She looked at him, 'I don't have anywhere else to go'   
  
He didn't answer her, his eyes focused on the road. They drove back into London in silence and as they neared the outskirts of Hampstead, Tom swung the car off down a side road and pulled up at a set of large gates.   
  
'This isn't my house' She said   
  
'No, it's mine' he replied, without looking at her.   
  
_What_??

  
The gates opened slowly and Tom pulled the car forward and up the drive, 'I think you need some company right now'   
  
She bit her lip and smiled at him, even though he still wasn't looking at her. They pulled up outside the house and climbed out the car, Bella following him as he unlocked the front door and stepped back to allow her in first. She walked into the large hallway and glanced around as Tom shut the door and dropped his keys on a small table before finally looking at her,   
  
'Tea? Coffee? Something stronger?'   
  
'Tea.......Tea would be great, thank you'   
  
He nodded and for the first time ever, he smiled at her. Not a closed mouth, forced smile that she'd had in the past, but a warm, friendly smile that made his eyes all crinkly. He walked towards what was obviously the kitchen and Bella followed, leaning against the large island in the middle of the room and watching as he boiled the kettle and popped a tea bag into each mug.   
  
'Sugar?' He asked, without turning round   
  
'Two please'   
  
Bella looked around the room, 'Nice house'   
  
Still with his back to her, he replied, 'Thank you. It's a bit of a work in progress, but I don't have a lot of time to do anything. I'm sure you find that too'   
  
She nodded, 'I had my house refurbished before I moved in. But there’s still always stuff that needs doing'   
  
'Where in Hampstead are you?'   
  
Bella pointed over her shoulder, 'Literally two roads that way'   
  
He looked over at her and his eyes widened, 'You're kidding! Really?'   
  
Bella smiled and shook her head, 'Really'   
  
Tom laughed, 'I didn't know that'   
  
'To be honest I didn't know you lived here, either'   
  
He laughed again and Bella found herself giggling back. They hated each other, how was this happening?   
  
Tom handed her her cup and she took it, immediately taking a sip and humming at how good it tasted.   
  
'Do you want to talk about it? Your gran, I mean' Tom asked   
  
She thought for a minute, 'I don't think I do to be honest, no. But thank you'   
  
He nodded gently, taking a sip of his tea and putting it down on the counter, 'Would you mind if I grabbed a shower?'   
  
Bella shook her head, 'Of course not.....this is your house'   
  
Tom rolled his eyes, 'Where are my manners......would you like a shower too?'   
  
Bella looked down at herself, 'Actually yeah......if that's ok?'   
  
'Course it is. I'll show you where the bathroom is'   
  
Bella followed him upstairs to the large bathroom, where he showed her how the shower worked before disappearing to get some towels. Moments later he was back, putting the towels down on the closed toilet seat. He picked up something that was on top of them and held it up,   
  
'I didn't know if you might be um, a bit cold. So I found you a hoodie......if you need it. It might be a bit big, but.....'   
  
Wow. How could someone go from being the biggest arsehole on the planet to being the most adorable man she'd ever met?   
  
'It'll be fine. Thank you' she smiled   
  
He shifted awkwardly in the doorway and thumbed over his shoulder, 'I'm just going to go and have a quick shower too. Take as long as you need. I'll see you back downstairs'   
  
He turned and ducked out the room, closing the door behind him. Bella pulled her clothes off and stepped into the shower, turning the spray on and just standing there letting it wash over her for a few minutes as she thought about the days events. As days went, it had been an interesting one. Putting the conversation with her mum to the back of her mind, she thought back to this morning’s filming......the kiss. She'd kissed a lot of men for her roles, but she'd never had a kiss like that. No one had ever taken her breath away like Tom had. She knew herself they had a certain sort of chemistry, but it was purely down to their huge dislike of each other. She'd seen the playbacks and the atmosphere between them was pretty electric, but it worked for the roles they were playing. Perhaps after today maybe, just maybe, they might get on a little better. If nothing else it would make life easier for the crew if they weren't bitching at each other all day.

She looked around and found some shower gel. Popping the lid open she held it up and took a sniff of the citrus scent. It smelt just like Tom. She squeezed some into her hand and rubbed it over her, scrubbing a bit through her hair too. She'd be in trouble tomorrow for not washing her hair properly but she couldn't see shampoo anywhere so this would have to do. She rinsed herself off and stepped out the shower, drying herself and getting dressed again, hesitating before picking the hoodie up and slipping it over her head. She did her best to brush her hair out with her fingers and hung the towels over the shower to dry, before opening the door and making her way back downstairs. She found Tom in the kitchen. He smiled as she walked back in,  
  
'Your tea got cold so I made you another one'   
  
'Why are you being so nice to me?'   
  
It slipped out before she could stop herself. Tom looked at her as she sighed,   
  
'I mean it's not that I don't appreciate this, but I know you don't like me.......'   
  
He looked at her for another few seconds and took a step closer to her,   
  
'We didn't exactly get off on the right foot, did we?'   
  
'You hate me' Bella replied   
  
'I don't hate you. I guess it probably did seem like I did, so I'm sorry'   
  
'What did I ever do to you?' Bella asked, her voice shaking and tears pooling in her eyes. God, why was she getting upset about this?   
  
Tom reached out, taking her hand, 'Please don't cry. I never meant to upset you. You're right, I shouldn't have judged you before I'd even met you. After spending these last few weeks with you, I actually think you're an incredible actress'   
  
'Really?'   
  
He nodded, 'Really. But you are an absolute nightmare to work with'   
  
He smiled as Bella bit her lip, 'I'm sorry I wind you up'   
  
'I thought you hated me too'   
  
'I did a bit' she replied   
  
'Did?'   
  
Bella shrugged, 'You've been lovely to me today, and I appreciate it. So thank you'   
  
'Fresh start?' He smiled   
  
'Fresh start' she nodded, 'You're alright, Hiddleston'   
  
Tom laughed, 'You're alright too'   
  
They smiled at each other silently for a few seconds, and then suddenly they were launching themselves forwards, their lips crashing together. If Bella thought the kiss this morning was pretty special, that was nothing compared to this. Toms tongue teased into her mouth and they both moaned. He slid his hands down to her thighs and gripped them, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled out the kitchen and up the stairs, their lips still locked together as he staggered through the doorway into his bedroom, laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. She grabbed at his clothes, practically ripping his t shirt off as he wriggled out of his shorts and boxers before he pulled his hoodie and her t shirt over her head, quickly undoing her bra and throwing it off the bed as Bella pulled her jeans undone and yanked them off along with her knickers. Tom lay back down on top of her and sealed their mouths back together, then he shifted and Bella felt him pushing into her. The stretch of him made her gasp into his mouth and she gripped his shoulders hard to steady herself as he pounded into her. She didn't think she had ever been this turned on in her life, Tom wasn't even touching her but she could feel her body starting to tingle. A few more thrusts and she broke the kiss to moan loudly as she came hard, the feeling of her clenching around Tom sending him over the edge too as his breath hitched, his hips stilling as he spilled into her. They lay motionless for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath, Toms face buried in her neck as she stroked her fingers softly up and down his back. Finally he lifted himself up on one elbow and looked at her, smiling. He leant down and kissed her forehead before pulling out of her and flopping onto his back. Bella smiled as he took her hand and yanked her towards him, lifting his arm up so she could rest her head on his chest.

They lay in silence, although Bella's mind was racing. She glanced up at at Tom who had his eyes closed, his lips parted ever so slightly. He was asleep. Bella was fighting sleep herself, so she lay her head back down and rested her hand on his chest, allowing herself to drop off too.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up the next morning and for a moment forgot where she was. That was until she realised there was a large body plastered to her back. She moved slightly, testing the water to see if Tom would wake up but he stayed exactly where he was. Bella carefully lifted his arm from where it was wrapped around her waist, and started to slide out the bed. Tom huffed and rolled over onto his back and she froze until she heard his breathing even out again and she was sure he was still asleep. She gently and ungraciously slid the rest of the way out of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

'Fuck it' she muttered as she scrabbled around collecting her various items of clothing and stood up cautiously. She was expecting Tom to be awake now, having caught her trying to escape but instead what she saw was even more distressing but in a completely different way. The covers had slid down around Toms knees and he was laying naked and completely exposed. Bella drew in a heavy breath as she looked at him. His muscular arms and broad chest, his slim waist and killer abs......his fucking enormous cock, down to his slim, toned legs. He was perfect. It took every ounce of self control that she had not to climb back onto the bed and ride him into oblivion, and instead she tiptoed towards the door, slipping out silently. She pulled her clothes on awkwardly as she hurried down the stairs and stepped into her trainers in the hallway, picking up her bag before turning the door handle painfully slowly in the hope it didn't make too much noise. She opened the door just enough to squeeze through sideways and gently pulled it closed behind her. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could until she was off the driveway and around the corner out of sight. Only then did she fish her phone out of her bag and check the time.....it was nearly 6.30am. The sun was starting to rise in the sky and although it was still a bit chilly, there wasn't a cloud in sight and it looked like it was going to be a lovely day. Bella opened her text messages and started typing furiously, 

Haz, are you awake? I'm literally doing the walk of shame right now and I need to speak to you so you can tell me that sleeping with my co star last night was a very very bad idea and that under no circumstances can I fall for him xx

She clutched her phone to her chest as she walked the short distance to her house, praying that her best friend would answer her. She didn't even know where in the world he was right now. As she finally arrived at her front door and fumbled with her keys, her phone rang,

'You did what?' Harry squawked on the other end of the line

Bella finally opened her front door and dived in, kicking it shut behind her and sitting down against the wall in her hallway,

'Seriously. It was the best sex I've ever had'

'Wow.......and you've had a lot of sex'

'Hey!' Bella protested

Harry laughed again, 'I thought you hated him?'

'I do......I did. But fuck Haz, he was so nice to me yesterday. He found me just after I'd text you about my gran and I was upset, and he took me back to his house and he made me tea......' she paused, 'Shit, I never did get to drink my tea'

Harry barked out a loud laugh, 'And that's what you're taking from this as the most important element? You didn't drink your tea?'

'Honestly Harry. You should see him. You should see him naked. My god, how can anyone look that perfect? Tell me I can't get a crush on my co star, please?'

'I would, but I think it's too late'

'This is all kinds of hideous' Bella mumbled, running her fingers through her hair

'No no, this is all kinds of hilarious!' Harry cackled, 'This time last week you hated his guts, and now you're mooning over him like a lovesick puppy'

'I hate you'

'Babe I've got to go. It's like mid afternoon in Japan and I have soundcheck. But I love you, Ok? And I'm so sorry to hear about your gran. I'll be home in a couple of weeks and we'll try catch up, yeah? Miss you'

'Love you too Hazza. Have a good show tonight'

'Bye babe'

Bella sighed as he took the phone away from her ear and disconnected the call, checking the time. Her car would be here to take her to the set in half an hour. She always took a car to set, unlike Tom who obviously preferred to drive himself. Bella liked the time to relax, she'd listen to some music and take some time to chill. Days on set were typically long and tiring, so it was nice to just sit back and relax, even if it was only for half an hour. She dragged herself off the floor and traipsed up stairs and into the bathroom, pulling her clothes off and dropping them on the floor. She stepped under the shower and quickly washed herself, trying her best not to get her hair wet again. Once she was finished she wandered back into her bedroom and into her dressing room. What should she wear? She decided after last night she should make a bit more of an effort. Up until now she'd turned up each day in the first clothes she could lay her hands on, hair pulled up into an unbrushed messy ponytail and no makeup. She looked in mirror and huffed at her reflection. Saying that, she had to admit she looked more rested than she had done for months. She'd slept so well last night, she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept right through the night. Did it have anything to do with being wrapped in the arms of a gorgeous man? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she reached for a pair of skinny jeans and hesitated, looking out the window. The sun was shining bright and it was looking like it could be a warm day. She picked out a small strappy cropped top and pulled it over her head, before stepping into a pair of wedges and looking in the mirror. That would have to do. Hearing a car pull up on the drive, she groaned and headed downstairs, grabbing her bag and opening the front door. She climbed into the car and nodded at the driver, grinning at Will. 

'Ah, William. Nice of you to join me'

He rolled his eyes, ‘I do have other clients you know. It was only three days, surely even you can't cause that much havoc in such a short space of time'

Bella spent the rest of the journey filling Will in on what he'd missed filming wise, and then told him about her gran and that she'd left set early yesterday, telling them she was feeling ill. She conveniently missed the part where Tom took her home with him and fucked her so hard she thought she was going to die.

They arrived on set and Bella disappeared into her trailer to get her hair and makeup done, while Will wandered off to catch up with the crew and have a chat with Taika.

'Ready for the catsuit later?' Caroline asked her with a wink as she helped her into her grubby prison clothes.

'Actually yes' Bella replied. She couldn't wait to see Tom’s face when he saw her. She looked good in it if she did say so herself, and she fully intended to flaunt it in front of him. 

Caroline laughed, straightening her trousers out, 'You're good to go'

'Thanks Caz......see you later'

Bella started the walk up to the castle, smiling and greeting all the crew as she passed them on the way to the dungeons. As she descended the steps she saw everyone crowded around the screens, chatting. She saw Tom and her stomach flipped. He hadn't seen her yet as he had his back to her, so she carried on down the stairs and instead of announcing her arrival with her usual loud sarcastic comment, she kept her head down and wandered over just as Will noticed her,

'Bels!'

Everyone looked up as she joined them, standing next to Tom, 

'Morning guys' She smiled. 

'Feeling better?' Taika asked and she nodded. She could feel Tom looking at her, so she took a deep breath and finally looked up at him

'Hi' he said quietly

'Hi' she replied. She glanced across at Will, who was looking at her quizzically. Tom and her had never once greeted each other in the mornings like that. She looked back at Tom, and he gave her a small smile and a wink. Her stomach flipped again and she smiled back, looking away quickly. What had happened to her? She felt like her body was on fire...was she blushing?

'You two are finally talking?' Taika eyed them suspiciously. Bella panicked and looked at Tom.

'We called a truce, didn't we?' He replied, smiling at her. She nodded in response, feeling like everyone could sense how uncomfortable she felt at the sudden attention. 

'We were just looking at your masterpiece from yesterday' Taika said excitedly, 'We're just getting to the good bit, here, look' 

Bella used that as excuse to put some distance between her and Tom, before she lost all ability to function. She shifted to the other side of the group to get a better look at the screen, glancing at Tom again only to find him watching her intently. She cleared her throat and looked back at the screen, watching as she appeared. Now she understood what Taika meant about their chemistry. You could almost see the fire between them, as Tom cupped her cheek and leant down to kiss her. As everyone else watched the small screen in front of them, Bella lifted her eyes and looked at Tom just as he did the same. He held her gaze, his face smug as he chewed on his lip. She raised her eyebrows at him suggestively and he nodded before winking at her again.

'Right, let's get going' Taika announced, breaking the moment, 'You two, back in your cage. I want more of what we saw yesterday....I want all that and more'

Tom swung the door to the cell open, and stepped aside to let Bella go in first, 'I don't think that will be a problem, do you?' He whispered as she walked past. She turned her head and shot him a look, as Taika called,

'So you're on the bed ok? Tom, we need you without your leather, dude'

The universe really hated her today. She wriggled on to the bed and watched as Tom pulled off the leather top layer of his costume, to reveal a fabric tunic type top that was lower cut, exposing the top of his chest and collar bones. He sat down on the bed and swung his legs up. Bella tried to move over but the bed was tiny and she lost her balance, almost falling off the edge and grabbing for Tom who caught her as she yelped.

'Fuck' she gasped, gripping his arm tight as she caught her breath, 

'You ok?' He asked, sliding his other arm under her legs and pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

'Bella, we need intimacy here. You need to touch him'

Bella hesitated and placed her hand on his chest. She held it still for a minute before moving it slowly up to the dip of his top and sliding it under the fabric. She felt him breathe in sharply at the contact, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

'Good!' Taika commented, 'Ok, ready? And........action'

They sat in silence for a second, before she spoke, 'Tell me of Asgard. You brother, Thor. Your mother and father'

Loki paused before whispering, 'Odin is dead. I know not where Thor is. Asgard was destroyed during Ragnarok. The whole realm has.....gone'

She looked up at him, 'What of the people? My parents?'

Loki sighed, 'Thanos slaughtered them all. I'm sorry, little one'

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared away from him in disbelief. Loki hooked his finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him again,

'You have nothing to fear. I will look after you. When I take my rightful place on the Jotun throne, you will be by my side'

She looked at him as another tear trickled down her cheek. His eyes scanned her face, pausing on her lips before he looked back into her eyes and reached his hand up to brush her hair off her face,

'You have my undying fidelity' he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her softly, then pulling back and looking at her again.

'Cut!!' 

Bella carried on looking at him and he gazed back at her, both lost in each other. She wanted to kiss him again......she'd never wanted anything more in her life.

'Guys' Taika called, clicking his fingers, 'Wake up!'

With a start they both looked over at him, 'I don't know what has happened with you two between yesterday and today, but I fucking love it! So whatever it is, keep doing it'

Tom smirked and looked at his lap. The silence was broken as Taika's phone started ringing. He waved it at them, 'I just need to get this. Take a break. Ten minutes'

Bella started to climb off Tom, 'I need the toilet' 

He watched her as she stood up, 'Yeah, me too' 

Before Bella knew it he was following her out the room. He caught her up as she weaved her way through the corridors of the castle to find the toilet. They walked in silence, the air loaded with all the things they both wanted to say but didn't know how. As they arrived outside the bathroom, Bella spoke,

'You can go first if you like'

'Thanks' he smiled, opening the door. Instead of shutting it behind him he grabbed her arm and pulled her in behind him, kicking the door shut and pinning her up against it, immediately kissing her hard. She squeaked in surprise but kissed him back, reaching up to wind her hands around his neck. He grabbed at her trousers, yanking them undone and shoving them down her legs. Bella stepped out of her boots and then pulled the trousers off as Tom fumbled with his own, shoving them down his legs. He grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her off the ground as he seared their mouths back together and pushed into her. They were both breathing hard as he thrust up into her, his hips snapping back and forth erratically as he tried to hold her up and chase his orgasm. With one more deep thrust he let out a throaty moan and stilled, collapsing against her. After a minute or two he loosened his grip on her and she slid back to the floor as he reached for his trousers and pulled them back up, smiling at her as for the second time in 24 hours she crawled around the floor retrieving her own clothes.

'I'll wait for you outside' he smiled, before slipping out the door and closing it quietly behind him. Still trying to catch her breath Bella took care of her business and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.....she had no idea how she was gonna explain this one when she got back to set. She did her best to fix it and opened the door, where Tom was leaning against the wall. He smiled at her and fell into step with her as they hurried back towards the set, again without saying anything. They made their way back to the dungeon and Taika took one look at her, 

'Lou, hair and makeup needed here please'

As Bella walked towardsher, Will grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, 

'Since when were you two fucking?' He whispered

Bella glanced across at Tom who was frowning as he watched their exchange, before pulling her arm from Will’s grip,

'I don't know what you mean. And even if I did, now is certainly not the time or place' she walked away before Will could answer. 

Once Lou had finished repairing the mess Tom had made of her hair and makeup, she re-took her place in the cell for them to film the final few scenes before she changed into her catsuit and her and Loki broke out of their prison. They managed to remain professional and wrapped up the last short scene pretty quickly. As Taika watched it back, Bella wandered around the dungeon, a bit bored. She knew she would be watching too like Tom was, but she needed a bit more entertainment. She looked over at Will, 

'Can I have my phone please?'

He fished into his pocket and passed it to her. Will was always telling her she needed to interact with her fans more on social media, so she decided to give them a treat. She opened Snapchat and turned the camera on herself, pressing the record button,

'So for all those of you that don't know, I'm busy filming the new Marvel movie. Currently I'm in a dungeon, covered in dirt. But I have some exciting news for you......' she flipped the camera and pointed it at Tom before continuing, 

'Loki, God of Mischief, is alive! Tom!! Come here!'

Hearing his name, Tom looked up at her and smiled, before walking towards her. She flipped the camera back to face her as he came around behind her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder as he peered at the screen, 

'Hiiiii' he smiled, waving

'Isn't he gorgeous?' Bella mocked, 'But very tall. Bend down Hiddleston, you're cutting the top of your head off'

He let go of her shoulder and crouched down, steadying himself with a hand on her waist, as Bella flipped a filter on, and they both grew fluffy ears and button noses. Tom laughed, 

'What is this?'

'Snapchat'

'Snapchat? Is that a new one?' They were both still looking at the screen as they continued their conversation,

'No, Tom. It's been around for years'

'Has it?' 

Bella rolled her eyes, 'If you'll all excuse me I need to go now, and educate Tom Hiddleston in the wonders of social media. Wave goodbye, Thomas'

They both waved and Bella cut recording, immediately uploading it to her Snapchat and Instagram. 

'I don't understand it' came a voice. They looked over to see Taika watching them, arms folded, 'You've gone from rabid Rottweilers to fluffy puppies in 24 hours'

'What can I say? We're besties' Bella answered sarcastically, shrugging.

‘Well if you can tear yourselves away from each other, we're gonna grab a lunch break. Outfit change for this afternoon Bella, ok?'

She nodded and looked back at Tom, 

'Looking forward to it' he said, winking, 'See you later' 

They all dispersed and as Bella headed back to her trailer, Will collared her

'So. Tell me'

'Tell you what?'

'You and loverboy. What's the deal?'

Bella sighed, 'We had a chat a couple of days ago and agreed to start over. We actually get on quite well' she did her best to sound nonchalant

'Why are you lying to me?'

'I would never lie to you, young William'

They arrived back at her trailer and Bella dropped into a chair and yanked her heavy boots off as Will followed her in and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips,

'What?' She asked, smiling sweetly

He glared at her, 'Look, I can't make you tell me. And your personal life is your personal life, but as your manager I think that if there something going on between you two, I should know'

Bella sighed and threw her boots on the floor, 'Yes ok, you're right. We've had sex. We're not getting married, it's just a casual hook up. You know what it's like when you're filming. I've done it before and I'll probably do it again. It's nothing to get excited about'

'Tell yourself that' he replied, turning away and picking at the food that had been left for her.

'What does that mean?' 

'You're like a couple of teenagers. If you don't want anyone to know, you need to tone it down a bit. Everyone is suspicious at the sudden change of behaviour between you. And running off to the bathroom together for a quick grope and coming back with your hair in a complete mess kinda gives it away'

Bella smirked, 'Totally worth it though'

Will held a hand up, 'Spare me the details. Just remember, you're here to make a movie'

Bella saluted him sarcastically, 'Received loud and clear, Sergeant William'


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walked back onto set that afternoon swinging her hips slightly more than usual. She stared at Tom, willing him to stop talking to the extra and notice her. As she neared the bottom steps to the dungeon he glanced up as he carried on his conversation, before doing a double take. He stopped mid sentence and stared at her, making the man he was talking to turn round to look and see what he was gawping at. She smiled at him smugly as his eyes followed her to where Lou had stopped her to tweak her hair a little.   
  
Mission accomplished.   
  
'Okey dokey lovely people let's get going' called Taika as he entered the room. Only too aware of Tom watching her every move, she strutted back into the cell. Tom followed her, eyes still fixed on her in full on predatory Loki mode.   
  
'Alright?' She smiled   
  
He stood in front of her at an angle that meant all people could see was his back, and subtlety took her hand, pressing it to his crotch. He was rock hard. He let go of her hand again and she pulled it away quickly before anyone could notice and watched as he tried to adjust himself,   
  
'Later' she said, smiling as she moved into position and Tom stood opposite her. In the finished film, Loki would use his magic to change her from her grubby prison clothes into the catsuit she was wearing now, before they ambushed the guards. In an acknowledgement of previous films, their plan was to do a toned down version of 'Get Help' to enable them to take the guards by surprise and attack them. Obviously Bella could not pick him up and throw him, and even Asgardian Zaala was not strong enough for that.   
  
'Action'   
  
Loki looked at her, 'The guards will arrive at any moment'   
  
He stepped forwards and cradled her neck in his hands,   
  
'Remember to stay close to me and I will protect you'   
  
'I am not a helpless human' Zaala answered, 'I may have spent my life locked up in a prison but I am Asgardian and I am not afraid fight'   
  
'I am well aware of your strength, little one. But I do not want any harm to come to you. We have allies in our fellow prisoners, between them and myself we should be able to defeat what is left of the frost giants without the need for you to put yourself at risk'   
  
He produced a dagger from his hand, 'But take this, should you need it'   
  
She took it from him and he smiled at her before dipping to kiss her chastely, as the sound of the guards coming down the stairs made them both look around. He looked down at her,   
  
'Ready?'   
  
She nodded, and he draped his arm around her shoulders and she gripped his waist,   
  
'Help!' She shouted   
  
The guards ran over, 'He's dying! Get help' she shouted again. She dragged him towards the cell door as they started to unlock it. As they approached and took hold of him, Loki opened his eyes and jerked his elbows up, hitting them both hard under the chin, before quickly stabbing them with his dagger.   
  
'Go!’ he hissed, as she ran out and started to open all the cells, freeing the other prisoners and hurrying to the stairs. Zaala and Loki hid one side his arm protectively wrapped around her, while the other prisoners waited the other side, listening as more guards rushed down towards them.   
  
'Cut' shouted Taika. He turned to the crew, 'Can we just adjust that lighting?'   
  
The crew surged forward, fiddling with the lights, giving Bella and Tom a moment to themselves in practical darkness.   
  
'Did I tell you that you look incredible?' Tom whispered   
  
'You didn't, but I kinda got the impression you liked my costume' she smiled. Glancing around to check no one was watching, she cupped his crotch in her hand and squeezed a little,   
  
'Seems you've managed to get yourself under control'   
  
He gripped her wrist, 'Not if you keep doing that'   
  
She bit her lip and smiled up at him, 'Like I said......later'   
  
'What are you two whispering about over there?' Taika shouted. Tom let go of her wrist and she released her grip on him, both of them turning towards him and smiling innocently.   
  
Filming recommenced and they managed to wrap up the final scenes in the castle. As the crew started to pack up, Bella and Tom hung around to chat to the extras and take photos and sign things for them. In all honesty they were both just trying to waste time so people wouldn't see them disappearing off together. Eventually everyone started to leave and they gave each other a knowing look. Finally they might be able to sneak off to one of their trailers and ease their sexual frustration, until Taika threw a spanner in the works,   
  
'Guys we need your costumes! Get out of here!'   
  
Bella shot Tom a nervous look as he turned to Taika, 'I was going to have a look around the castle. We've been here two months and I've barely seen any of it'   
  
'That's fine dude, but you need to go and get changed first. You can come back afterwards. Just let the security know when you're done and they'll lock everything up' he turned to Bella, 'Why are you still here? Go!! Go home and make the most of your time off.....you've only got ten days before we go to Iceland'   
  
'Ok, I'm going' she glanced at Tom as she kissed Taika goodbye   
  
'I’ll walk back with you' Tom added, quickly shaking Taikas hand and dashing after her. They walked quickly back towards the trailers.   
  
'I'll meet you back at the castle in half an hour?' I'll drive you home later' Tom asked   
  
Bella looked at him, 'You really do want to look around?'   
  
He nodded before adding, 'Half an hour'   
  
He smacked her gently on the bottom and disappeared. Bella trudged into her trailer where Will and Caroline were waiting for her. Wordlessly she started stripping her catsuit off, and searching for her clothes.   
  
'What's the rush?' Will asked as he watched her   
  
'I've got to be somewhere' she replied   
  
'Since when?'   
  
'Since I didn't have to tell you every detail of my life' she snapped, 'I'm officially off duty until we go to Iceland so I don’t have to tell you anything'   
  
'But I have a few things I need to run through with you'   
  
'It will have to wait, Will. I'll call you tomorrow'   
  
Will sighed, 'So you don't want a lift? There's a car waiting for you'   
  
Finally Bella turned to him, as she handed Caroline her catsuit, 'No, thank you. Sorry Will but I really do need to be somewhere'

She gave him a look which she hoped conveyed the fact that she need to go. She needed to get to Tom. He seemed to understand as he nodded and stood up, 

  
'Make sure you do call me tomorrow, Ok?'   
  
'I promise' she assured him as she pulled her shoes on and kissed him goodbye before doing the same to Caroline and dashing back out the door. She hurried back up to the castle and pushed the door open,   
  
'Tom?' She called, her voice echoing in the silence as she suddenly became aware that this castle was huge, and she had no idea where he was. She slid through the door and closed it behind her. As she did she heard someone behind and turned abruptly to see Tom walking down the stairs. He was wearing black boots and jeans, with a dark v neck t shirt under a red plaid shirt. He looked unreal. He smiled as he approached and stopped in front of her,   
  
'Hey'   
  
'Hey' she smiled back.   
  
He stepped forwards and kissed her softly. She melted into him, running her hands up his chest as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her tight against him.   
  
'Too bad you had to get changed.......I was looking forward to peeling you out of that catsuit' he whispered.   
  
'You'll have to peel me out of these clothes instead for now' She hummed   
  
He stepped back and looked at her, taking in her small cropped top as he bit his lip, 'I don't think that will be too difficult'   
  
He ran his hands up her arms, 'Aren't you cold?'   
  
Bella nodded, 'A little bit maybe'   
  
He shrugged his shirt off and draped it over her shoulders as she slid her arms into it. It was miles too big for her and the sleeves hung down over her hands.   
  
'Cute' Tom commented, smiling at her before taking her hand, 'C'mon, let's look around'   
  
They walked hand in hand through the vast corridors, opening doors and peering into the rooms, admiring the beauty and detail of the decoration in each. As they walked along the hallway upstairs, Tom paused outside a door and grabbed the handle, pulling her with him as he opened the door and smiled at her expectantly. She walked into the large bedroom and took in her surroundings. There was a grand dark wooden four poster bed against the far wall with a small bedside lamp next to it, giving the room a warm glow. On the wall opposite the bed was a large furry rug in front of the fireplace, which was alight and burning fiercely.   
  
'Did you do this?' She turned to him   
  
He nodded, taking her hand again and pulling her towards the fire where they sat down on the rug, Tom behind her with a leg either side of hers and his hands around her waist. Bella hummed contentedly as he slid his shirt off her shoulder and kissed it gently.   
  
'How are you feeling today?......about your gran?'   
  
Bella shrugged, 'Ok. She's been ill for a long time, so it shouldn't really come of as a shock'   
  
'You're close to her?'   
  
She nodded, 'As close I can be. More so when I was a kid. She lives in Spain as do my parents, so I don't really get to see them very often now'   
  
Tom pulled the shirt off further and took her hand, pulling her arm out straight so he could kiss it. Bella shivered and dropped her head back on to his shoulder as his free hand traced gentle circles across her stomach. She needed to kiss him. She spun round so she was facing him and draped her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hands up and down her back under the shirt. Tom rested his forehead against hers and they looked at each other silently for a few minutes before Bella couldn't take it anymore. She tilted her head and kissed him, sliding her tongue straight into his mouth. He reached down and grasped the back of her thighs, pulling them up so she tipped backwards before letting go and holding her back as she lay down, lowering himself on top of her with his weight on his elbows as he kissed her again. Bella reached for the hem of his t shirt and pulled it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor next to them. Tom responded by pulling her top off as he kissed around the base of her neck and Bella arched her back as he reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it in the same direction as his t shirt. Supporting her back to keep it arched, he kissed down her chest until he was swirling his tongue around her nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through her body until she physically couldn't keep still, squirming underneath him as she grabbed blindly at the waistband of his jeans, forcing her hand in between them so that she could undo his belt and flies and push his jeans down. Resting his weight on one elbow Tom used his other hand to push them all the way down and off as he continued to suck and lick at her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Once free of his jeans, he dipped lower and kissed his way down her stomach as he fumbled to undo her own jeans. Bella reached down to help him peel them off her legs, and Tom threw them with the rest of their crumpled clothes and settled himself between her legs, glancing up at her as he slid a long finger into her slowly and ran his tongue over her. She closed her eyes and moaned, reaching down and tangling her hands in his hair as he flattened his tongue and set to work on her, sliding two fingers in and out of her as he licked. By now Bella was whining with pleasure and with one last circle of his expert tongue she was almost levitating off the floor as she came, tears of sheer pleasure streaming down her face. As she lay catching her breath Tom crawled back up her body, kissing her softly.

Finally getting her body to co operate, she shoved at his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and straddling him, sitting upright and stroking her hands down his chest and across his abs, noting how they tensed under her touch before she grasped his cock. She pumped him a couple of times, watching as he bit his lip and folded his hands behind his head while she moved down his body. She paused to kiss his abs, sliding her tongue along the grooves between the muscles as he moaned. She smiled to herself and dipped lower, kissing the base of his cock, working her way up to the head and after kissing it again, she swallowed him down in one swift movement. He yelped and suddenly his hands were in her hair, pulling it back off her face so he could watch. With him still in her mouth, she glanced up and flicked her tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock. He moaned again and closed his eyes as Bella noticed small beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Gripping the base of his cock she moved up and down, flicking her tongue against him as she did. He was now moaning with every breath and it was obscene. Suddenly he grabbed her arm,   
  
'You better stop'   
  
Bella looked up at him and he sat up abruptly, pushing her hair back and framing her face with his hands, kissing her softly. The next thing she knew Tom had scooped her up off the floor and was carrying her over to the bed and laying her down carefully as he hovered over her. He looked down at her, breathing heavily and Bella reached up to hook her hand around his neck,   
  
'Please' she whispered   
  
'Fuck' Tom cursed, lining himself up and pushing into her. Bella stroked her hand down his back and gripped his bum as he moaned and pulled out of her slowly before inching back into her again at an equally slow pace. He crashed their mouths back together, kissing her hard as he continued to thrust in and out of her painfully slowly.   
  
'Oh my god.....I'm gonna.....come' Tom gasped. A couple more deep thrusts and he buried his head in her neck as he moaned loudly and collapsed on top of her. Bella wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight, kissing his ear as she wondered...........was it possible to fall in love with someone in 24 hours?


	6. Chapter 6

Eight days into their ten day break, Bella got the call. Her gran had gone. When she finally hung up the phone to her Mum she threw her phone down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. This was when she hated her job, when she couldn't be with her family when they needed her. She couldn't attend her gran's funeral. This sucked. She picked up her phone again and called her best friend, sighing as it rang and rang before his answerphone cut in. She tried Grimmy and Rita too, but got the same response. She even tried Will but his phone was switched off, his answerphone telling her that he was on holiday and if her call was important, send him an email. Everyone was busy. Bella couldn’t sit in this house on her own. She climbed off the sofa and hurried into the hallway, grabbing her sunglasses and sliding them on before ducking out the front door. The walk to Toms was short, and she spent the whole time questioning whether this was a good idea and if he was even home. They hadn't spoken since he'd dropped her off well after midnight on the last day of filming, with a smile, a kiss and a 'see you in ten days'.

As she rung his doorbell she took off her sunglasses and hooked them over the front of her top. Seconds later the door opened and Tom stood there looking surprised, as Bella glanced up at him through puffy eyes and stammered,   
  
'I didn't know where else to go'   
  
'Your gran?' He asked   
  
She nodded and burst into tears again, as he pulled her towards him and hugged her, kissing the top of her head,   
  
'Oh darling' Tom whispered as she clung to him. He picked her up and kicked his door shut, carrying her into the living room where he sat down on the sofa with her in his lap and held her tight, rubbing her back tenderly as he planted kiss after kiss on the top of her head.   
  
'I'm sorry' he whispered.   
  
'I'm sorry I interrupted your time off' she sniffed, finally letting go of him and looking up, 'You were probably looking forward to getting away from me for ten days and then I turn up on your doorstep unannounced'   
  
He reached out and brushed a tear off her cheek, 'Don't be silly. I was just reading. And thinking about you'   
  
She sniffed again, 'You were?'   
  
He nodded, smiling, ‘Missed this cute but incredibly annoying face'   
  
She giggled through the tears,’Annoying in a good way?   
  
'Annoying in the best way' he confirmed   
  
'Still pretty sure you didn't really want a sobbing mess turning up on your doorstep though' she mumbled   
  
Tom smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, 'I'm glad you came to me. I'll look after you........if you want me to'   
  
She nodded, 'I do'   
  
She rested her head back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her again,   
  
'You're so tiny' he whispered   
  
Bella hummed and buried her face in his neck, shifting impossibly closer to him.   
  
'I feel safe with you' she mumbled.   
  
Tom kissed her head again,'Good'   
  
And she did. She felt comfortable and content when she was with him. Like she was home. She'd been fighting it for the last week since she'd last seen him, telling herself it was just sex, but she knew it was more than that, or at least it was to her. She'd hooked up with a few of her co stars over the years and she knew she felt different this time. Every second she spent with Tom, her feelings grew stronger. She clung to him like a limpet, breathing him in and never wanting to let go.   
  
'Can I do anything? Get you anything?' He asked quietly   
  
'I just want to stay here, like this forever' she replied   
  
Tom chuckled, 'We can't do that I'm afraid Bels. Not forever, anyway'   
  
Bella huffed in genuine annoyance as he laughed again,   
  
'Would you like to stay here with me until we go to Iceland?'   
  
She nodded, ‘Yes......please. If that's ok?'   
  
'More than ok' he replied, before sighing, 'I guess this means the funeral will be while we're on location?'   
  
Bella nodded sadly, 'Yup'   
  
'Talk to Taika’ Tom urged, 'Iceland to Spain isn't a long flight. You might only be able to take a day, but I think he'd understand'   
  
'Maybe......I don't even know when it's going to be yet'   
  
'I think you should go'   
  
Bella looked up at him, 'I think you should kiss me'   
  
‘I think I can do that' he whispered, smiling as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers in a lingering but chaste kiss, before pulling back and looking at her,   
  
'Have you eaten?'   
  
Bella shook her head as Tom rolled his eyes,   
  
'Why am I not surprised?' He kissed her again, 'I'll cook us something to eat in a bit' he added as she yawned,   
  
'You tired?'   
  
Bella shrugged, 'I don't ever sleep very well'   
  
Wordlessly Tom rearranged himself on the sofa and pulled her back into his lap so he was practically cradling her like a baby,   
  
'Close your eyes for a bit' he whispered, stroking her hair. She wanted to argue, tell him she was ok, but her eyelids were already heavy.   
  
'You're safe here' he whispered. That was all it took for Bella to close her eyes and let herself fall asleep with a fistful of Toms T shirt in one hand, and both his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.   
  
When she woke up, she was still in the exact same position she'd fallen asleep in. She glanced over at the clock and realised she'd been asleep for three hours. She tilted her head back to look at Tom who had his head tipped back against the sofa, also fast asleep. Bella took a moment to study his face, the face that only a couple of weeks ago had irritated her beyond belief. She reached up to his hair and wound a curl around her finger, before tracing her hand down over his sharp cheekbones, down to the scruff starting to grow on his chin. Leaning up as far as she could, she kissed his jaw softly, running her hand up his chest. He stirred and hummed quietly, closing his hand over hers and opening his eyes to look back at her,   
  
'Hey gorgeous'   
  
Bella smiled, 'Hey yourself'   
  
'Feeling ok?'   
  
She wrapped her hands around his middle, 'More than ok'   
  
'Shall we get something to eat?'   
  
Bella nodded and Tom manhandled her off his lap and stood up,   
  
'Any preferences? Things you love or hate?'   
  
'I don't do seafood'   
  
He laughed, 'I was thinking more along the lines of a spaghetti bolognese......that ok?'   
  
She nodded as he held his hand out to her, 'Come and talk to me while I'm cooking'   
  
Bella took his hand and stood up as he lead her to the kitchen, 'You just can't bear the thought of being away from me can you? That's what it is really?'   
  
He glanced round at her, 'Busted' he smiled with a wink.   
  
Once in the kitchen, instead of sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, Bella hopped up onto the counter, crossing her legs and swinging them as she watched Tom gather ingredients from the fridge. As he put them down he glanced up at her,   
  
'Get down'   
  
'Make me' she argued, smiling innocently at him as he rolled his eyes,   
  
'You're an actual child'   
  
Bella stuck her tongue out at him and swung her legs harder. He rolled his eyes again and moved towards her, taking her knees and pushing them apart so he could stand between them. She draped her hands around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her, holding onto her bum and pulling her forcefully towards the edge of the counter. Their bodies were now pressed together and just having Tom between her legs was making Bella dizzy. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and leant back on her elbows, smiling at him as she chewed on her lip,   
  
'I like having you between my legs'   
  
Tom looked at her, sliding his hands up her legs and pushing her t shirt up to expose her stomach, leaning down and kissing it. Bella’s whole body tingled at the contact as he trailed kisses up her belly, pushing her t shirt up further and kissing inbetween her breasts. He dragged her t shirt up and over her head, before nibbling the side of her neck,   
  
'I like being inbetween your legs'   
  
Bella reached for him and yanked his own t shirt up and he tore himself away from her to pull it over his head and then popped the button on her jeans undone,   
  
'I like being inside you even more' he mumbled

  
He unzipped her jeans and gripped the ankles, pulling them off in one smooth movement, retaking her ankle and lifting it up to kiss it, before pulling his own jeans undone and shoving them down his thighs. Bella wriggled to the edge of the counter as he got hold of her again, the tip of his cock nudging at her entrance as he kissed her,   
  
'Is this what you were thinking about earlier?' Bella breathed, 'Were you thinking about how good you feel inside me? How you fill me up?'   
  
Tom growled low in his throat and pushed into her, making her gasp. Holding her in place he started thrusting into her deep and hard, reaching down between them and circling her clit with his thumb,   
  
'I was thinking about how good it feels when you come around my cock' he whispered as Bella threw her head back, panting as her whole body started to tingle.   
  
'Come for me now. I need to feel you' he urged, 'I want to see you'   
  
She lifted her head and locked eyes with him as he rubbed over her again and her body tensed. Bella grabbed at his arm, digging her fingers into his bicep as she came, never losing eye contact with him as his brows furrowed and his hips stuttered. He groaned loudly and she felt him spilling inside her as they carried on staring at each other. As he stilled, his face broke into a smile and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her. She ran her hands through his hair and played with a loose curl again,   
  
'These curls make me weak'   
  
He laughed, looking at her as she played with his hair, winding the curls around her fingers,   
  
'I need to cook' he said, pulling his jeans up,

‘Put some clothes on and get off my work surface' he winked at her as he turned his attention back to the ingredients still laying on the counter,  
  
'There's some wine in the fridge, or if you prefer red there's some in the rack over there'   
  
Straightening her clothes out, Bella wandered over to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle of Malbec, holding it up,   
  
'This ok?'   
  
Tom glanced over, 'Perfect. Do you want me to open it?'   
  
Bella nodded and handed him the bottle as he fished a bottle opener out the drawer and wedged the bottle between his thighs to free the cork. He handed it back to her with a smile and a wink. She started opening cupboards randomly in search of glasses. Finding them in the third one, she placed them on the counter and filled them both, immediately picking hers up and taking a large sip. She carried them both over to the breakfast bar and put them down, settling herself on a stool,   
  
'Can I ask you something?'   
  
Tom glanced up at her, ‘Of course'   
  
Bella took another sip of her wine, 'When we first met you said I had a reputation. What did you know about me?'   
  
Tom stopped what he was doing and looked at her, 'Darling I've said sorry for that. I was wrong'   
  
'I know.......and it's fine, but I'm just curious to know what you heard'   
  
Tom turned back to the food he'd been chopping, scooping it up and throwing it into a frying pan,   
  
'The first I ever really knew about you was when you were dating Orlando Bloom'   
  
Bella glanced down at her lap as he continued, 'I mean the hype around you two and Pirates of the Caribbean was massive'   
  
Bella nodded, 'It was. That was my first big role and obviously when me and him got together I went from zero to one hundred in a few months'   
  
'You were the hottest couple around for so long'   
  
Bella winced, 'Yeah.........'   
  
Tom walked over and sat down next to her, 'He broke your heart, didn't he?'   
  
She sighed, 'I was 22. He was my first serious boyfriend. I worshipped the ground he walked on and after 3 years he just threw it all away......like he'd never cared'   
  
Tom took her hand, 'I'm sorry'   
  
Bella shrugged, ‘It was a long time ago'   
  
'That's when I really started to hear things about you. You were always out at one party or another......always being papped stumbling out of somewhere drunk' he paused and looked at her, 'Was it because of him?'   
  
Bella sighed and nodded, 'Getting drunk was my escape. It numbed the pain......to start with I did it to try and get his attention. I thought if he saw me going out and enjoying myself with other people he'd be jealous.....but he wasn't. By the time I realised it wasn't going to change anything between me and him, I'd become friends with Harry, Rita and Grimmy, and we were actually having fun so that's just been my life since then......I've got no family in this country, what else was I meant to do with my time when I wasn't working but go out with my friends?' she looked at him, 'I work equally as hard, if not harder, than I play'   
  
Tom looked at her sympathetically, 'I know. It was so unfair of me to judge you when I didn't know you. I shouldn't have done that'   
  
He paused and smiled at her, 'I've always thought you were beautiful though'   
  
Bella looked at him, 'Really?'   
  
He nodded, 'That swimwear campaign you did for Dolce and Gabbana a couple of years back.....' he blew out a large breath and raised his eyebrows, 'I remember seeing those photos and just thinking....wow. You looked incredible'   
  
Bella laughed, 'Thank you......but now I feel awful that until we met I wouldn't have been able to pick your face out of a crowd'   
  
Tom shrugged, ‘We moved in different circles'   
  
She looked at him for a minute, ‘If you've always found me attractive, why were you so awful to me when we first met?'   
  
He sighed, 'Again, I let your reputation influence me too much. The first day you walked into that studio, you took my breath away. I could barely look at you, you were so gorgeous but I told myself I couldn't be linked to someone like you. I couldn't risk it having any impact on my image. Then I had to kiss you, and I didn't want to stop. When we started filming I was so conflicted......I wanted to get to know you. You were so full of life, energetic, funny and incredibly gorgeous. But my head kept telling me I couldn't, and every day I felt so frustrated, I took it out on you. I'm sorry' he reached up and brushed her hair off her face, 'If only I'd known what I was missing'   
  
'And what do you think of me now?' Bella whispered, almost scared to hear the answer.   
  
He chuckled, 'I think you're even more beautiful and funny. You're caring, passionate and altogether delightful'   
  
'You'll give me a big head' she giggled   
  
'I think you need someone to tell you how incredible you are because you don't believe it, do you?'   
  
Bella shook her head, ‘No. I've always kinda wondered, would I be where I am now if it wasn't for Orlando, you know? Was it him that made me famous?'   
  
'Babe. Look at the stuff you've done. You don't get those sort of parts just from shagging someone famous. Just believe in yourself. You're very talented, and that's why you're one of the top actresses in the world'   
  
Bella pulled him towards her and kissed him, 'Thank you'   
  
He smiled her, ‘So come on, your turn'   
  
He stood up and returned to the cooker, stirring their dinner and turning the heat down.   
  
Bella bit her lip, 'I googled you when I first heard about the audition'   
  
Tom laughed as he walked back towards her and retook his seat, taking her hand and playing with her fingers as she continued,   
  
'I've seen a couple of the Thor films but to be honest, I always had more of a thing for Chris Hemsworth'   
  
'So I guess you'll be looking forward to his scenes in our film'   
  
Bella laughed, 'He's in like two scenes right at the end!'   
  
'Should I be worried?'   
  
Bella shook her head as she got up and stood in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders as he rested his on her waist,   
  
'I only hated you because you hated me'   
  
'I didn’t.....' Tom started but Bella pressed a finger to his lips, 'I couldn't understand what I'd ever done to you and so I was frustrated too. And it was so easy to wind you up that I couldn't resist. Plus it meant I got your attention'   
  
Tom laughed, 'It drove me crazy'   
  
'I had no idea we'd end up like this. I had no idea you could be so charming, so tender, so......' she paused, 'Loving'   
  
She loved him. She knew it was madness, they'd only hooked up less than a handful of times. But she absolutely adored him. She'd almost forgotten what this feeling felt like, it had been so long since anyone had affected her like this. But she knew. As she looked at him she wondered if her eyes were telling him what her head was thinking. He was looking at her expectantly, seemingly wanting her to say something, anything. Although she was standing and he was sitting, their height difference meant that their faces were still pretty much at the same level. She ran her hand from his shoulder up to the back of his neck as her eyes roamed his face and she sighed,   
  
'You are so ridiculously, unfairly, handsome'   
  
She reached up and tugged gently at a curl again, 'These curls......' she traced her hand gently down the side of his face,   
  
'Your eyes........cheekbones......'   
  
She cupped his cheek and he turned to nuzzle into her hand, closing his eyes and kissing her palm. She let out a shaky breath,   
  
'Forget dinner. Take me to bed. I need you naked'   
  
He laughed as he reached up and took her hand, kissing it before letting go and standing up, 'You don't mean that' he rounded the breakfast bar and stirred the bolognese.   
  
'I do' Bella pouted as he opened a cupboard, producing a bag of spaghetti and dumping a handful into saucepan. He glanced back at her,   
  
'There’s plenty of time for that later' he stirred both pans again and turned towards her, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip,   
  
'On a serious and practical note, do you need to pack for Iceland?'   
  
Bella groaned and nodded.   
  
'So how about after dinner we go back to your house, and you can pack your stuff'   
  
She smiled at him, 'You trying to get an invite to my house, Hiddleston?'   
  
He rolled his eyes, 'Do you have any clothes with you for the time you're staying here?'   
  
'No......'   
  
'Will you leave all your packing until two hours before we have to be at the airport if I don't take you to do it tonight?'   
  
Bella shrugged, 'Probably.....'   
  
'Then I think you will find, darling, that I am just trying to help you'   
  
He turned his attention back to the cooker and Bella jumped off her stool and went up behind him, plastering herself to his back and winding her arms tightly around his middle,   
  
'What would help me is if you took all these clothes off and came to bed'

Still holding his waist with one hand, she dragged the other down his navel and started to palm him through his jeans. She felt his breath hitch before he spun around and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder as she screamed. He carried her back round to her seat at the breakfast bar and all but threw her into it,

  
'Sit there and do not move. You're distracting me'   
  
Bella huffed and grabbed for her phone, scrolling through her notifications,   
  
'Oh dear god' she moaned, throwing her head into her hands   
  
'What?'   
  
'Harry bloody Styles has nominated me for the ice bucket challenge' She grumbled   
  
Tom laughed, 'Then we definitely need to get you a change of clothes’


	7. Chapter 7

Bella managed to keep herself under control while they ate dinner, and after they'd piled their dirty plates into the dishwasher they climbed into Toms car and drove the sort distance to her house. 

'I've never been further than the gates' Tom mumbled as they started up the drive

'You make it sound like I have a restraining order on you that doesn't permit you onto my property' Bella answered.

Tom laughed as they pulled up in front of the house. They got out the car and Tom stared wide eyed at the house, 

'Wow, this is gorgeous' 

Bella looked up at the frontage and the old Wisteria that covered the bricks of much of it, and smiled to herself, 

'Pretty isn't it?'

'Very' Tom agreed as he followed her to the front door. Bella unlocked it and they entered the hallway where again Tom gazed around. He was in her house. The man she was falling hopelessly in love with was in her house and she wanted to lock the door and never let him leave. Instead she watched as he wandered towards the living room, following after him. He stopped to study the shelves where she displayed her awards,

'You've got a few haven't you?'

She smiled, 'A few, yeah'

Tom moved again, going to the window looking out over Hampstead Heath,

'Your house is much cooler than mine'

Bella smiled as he moved on, looking at the photos on another shelf. He picked one up and studied it closely, then turned to her,

'Is this your family?'

She nodded as he laughed, 'You look so much like your mum.......and your gran'

Reality hit her and she looked at the ground, biting her lip to stop herself from crying again. Suddenly Tom was in front of her, 

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, not today'  
He hooked his finger under her chin, tipping her head back so she could look at him and smiled at her, 

'C'mon, I'll help you pack'

He took her hand and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to show him the way to her bedroom. She lead him up the stairs and across the landing, opening her bedroom door and mentally high fiving herself for having made her bed that morning. She let Tom walk in before her, and he stood in the middle of the room and looked around, 

'Cute'

He reached out for her hand and she took it, as he pulled her against him and slid his hands around her waist,

'Just like you'

Bella giggled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him quickly before stepping away from him,

'I really need to pack'

She opened the door to her walk in wardrobe and groaned. Her bedroom may have been spotlessly tidy, but the same could not be said for in here. Clothes and shoes were strewn all over the floor. Tom stopped behind her and chuckled, 

'Wow'

'Oh god' Bella groaned, 'I hate clothes'

Tom pushed her forwards gently, 

'C'mon, let's get this done. What do you need? Let's start with an actual suitcase'

Bella turned to the corner of the room and wheeled out a large case, laying it flat on the floor and opening it. 

'Ok. Shoes first' Tom instructed, sitting down on the floor next to it. She turned to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of pairs of trainers and another couple of pairs of heels.

'Darling we're going to a country covered in snow and ice. Do you really need heels?' He asked her incredulously

'One should always be prepared, Thomas' she answered, throwing them at him. He caught them and carefully arranged them in the suitcase. 

'Underwear next'

Ok. Bella opened a drawer and rifled through it. If she got to spend as much time as she was hoping to with Tom, she needed some decent underwear. She started pulling various items out, gathering them up and walking over to her suitcase and dropping them in carelessly. Tom looked at her and rolled his eyes, before picking them up and starting to re pack them properly, smirking to himself.

'What?' she questioned

'Just thinking how much I'm looking forward to seeing you in some of these........and then having the pleasure of taking them off you' he winked at her.

Good. They were obviously on the same page about their free time in Iceland and Bella couldn't help but smile.

'That's very presumptuous of you Mr Hiddleston' she smiled, looking at him and putting her hand on her hip, 'We have separate rooms you know'

Tom shrugged, 'Don't plan on using mine much'

Bella walked over to where he was sitting and stood over him, one of her legs each side of his. She bent over and shoved his shoulders, knocking him flat onto his back as she settled herself in his lap. 

'Is that so?' 

He hummed and bit his lip, looking up at her hungrily. She could feel him hardening up underneath her, so she shuffled back a little and ran her hand roughly over his straining jeans. He groaned and tried to grab for her but she smiled and shook her head as she sat back on her heels,

'Uh uh. I've got a bit of a situation going on down here that I need to take care of'

He smiled at her, ‘That sounds serious'

She undid his belt and popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zip down slowly. Bella gripped the waist and of his jeans and boxers, pulling them gently. Tom lifted himself slightly of the floor so she could pull them down his legs, freeing his cock.

'Hmmmm.........it seems the situation is more a lot more serious than I first thought......' she crawled back up him and leant over to kiss him as she took him in her hand, making him gasp,

'Whatever are you going to do about it?' He whispered into her mouth

'We have a loaded weapon here' she mumbled, twisting her wrist. His hips bucked upwards and he broke the kiss to gasp again as she continued, 'I need to disarm it immediately'

He hummed as he kissed her, 'Sounds like a wise move. You think you can handle it?'

She pulled away from him and slid back down his body until she was between his legs and smiled at him, 'I think so'

In one fluid movement Bella swallowed him all the way down as far as she could. He let out an indecipherable noise and his hips bucked up again, making him hit the back of her throat. Fighting the urge to gag, she placed a hand on his hip and pushed him back to the floor as she moved expertly up and down, working her tongue over him. When she was pretty sure he was going to keep still, she let go of his hips and trailed her hand down to cup his balls, one finger stroking the sensitive spot behind them. He whined loudly and again his hips bucked up as he breathed heavily. She pulled off him and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock before running her tongue down the vein on the underside and back up again, swallowing him down again.

'Fuck......don't stop......please don't stop' he moaned.

She bobbed up and down, flicking her tongue against him as she did so and then he was crying out as he filled her mouth. When he finally stilled, she looked up at him smugly as she swallowed. He lay there panting and covered in sweat as he reached out for her, 

'You wanna know what you taste like?' Bella purred, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned again as he kissed her back,

'You're amazing' he breathed, his voice rough.

'And you are distracting me from packing' she said, smiling sarcastically and standing up. She glanced down at his cock, softening on his belly and noticed he had leaked a little. She reached down and swiped it onto her thumb, putting it to her mouth and sucking it off as she looked at him suggestively. He groaned and closed his eyes, 

'Let's pack tomorrow. Come here.....please?'

Bella laughed, 'This was your idea, Thomas William Hiddleston. Now pull your pants up and finish helping me'

'Bitch' he cursed, planting his feet flat on the floor and lifting his bum so he could pull his boxers and jeans back up. Bella wandered back to her wardrobe and pulled out a bikini, launching it at the suitcase. Tom watched and looked at her, 

'Need I remind you again that we are going to Iceland?'

'Yes but I have to do this bloody ice bucket challenge tomorrow. I'm not getting my clothes wet. I'll do it in a bikini'

She carried on rummaging through her wardrobe, pulling out t shirts, jumpers, hoodies, jeans and a couple of dresses, and threw them all in the case. Tom tutted at her and started pulling them all out again, folding them neatly and re packing them as she watched. He picked up an old worn grey hoodie and looked at it, 

'This is huge'

'It's Harry's' Bella replied, sitting down next to him, 'Or at least it was until I stole it'

Tom looked down and smiled awkwardly, shoving it into the suitcase, 

'So he's your best friend, huh?'

Bella nodded, 'Very much. I'd take a bullet for that boy'

Tom nodded without looking up,

'Have you and him ever........'

Bella burst out laughing, 'You mean have we ever had sex? You do know he's gay, right?'

Tom finally looked up at her, 'I'd heard a rumour he was'

Still giggling, she reached out and patted his knee, 

'No. Me and Harry have never had sex. You have no need to worry about me and him'

'I never said I was'

'No, but your face did!'

Finally Tom chuckled, 'Sorry'

He turned his attention back to her suitcase, placing the last of the clothes in, 

'Toothbrush? Shower gel? Shampoo?'

'Oh fuck yes' Bella cursed, jumping to her feet, 'And makeup' 

She picked up her makeup bag off her dressing table along with her hair brush and a couple of hair elastics, and dropped them on the top of the case before dashing into her en suite and grabbing her toothbrush and bottles of shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, returning to her dressing room and chucking them in her case too.

'Coat?' Tom asked

'Ugh' Bella mumbled, pulling her Canada Goose jacket off its hanger, 'I hate packing'

'You haven't packed. I have'

She rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn.

'You tired babe?' Tom asked, standing up

She nodded, ‘It's been a weird day'

Tom was by her side immediately, 'I know. You ok?' He rubbed her back soothingly.

'I'm ok' she confirmed, looking up at him, 'Thank you'

'What for?'

She tucked herself under his arm and hugged him, 'You made a shitty day not so shitty in the end'

He laughed, kissing the top of her head, 'Good. Come on then. It's getting late. Let's get this suitcase in the car and get home to bed'

He took her hand and dragged the suitcase across the room and down the stairs. He paused by the front door and looked around again, 

'I really do love your house'

Bella smiled, 'Perhaps you can come for a sleepover when we get back from Iceland?'

He stepped in front of her and wrapped his hands around her waist, humming as he kissed her, 

'I'll even wear my best PJ's'

'Oh trust me, you won't be needing them' Bella replied, winking at him as she opened the front door. He followed her out and unlocked his car, hauling the case into the boot. 

They made the short drive back to Toms and headed straight to bed when they got back. Bella climbed into bed and Tom immediately stretched his arm out for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand down his chest and kissed his neck but he caught her hand and stilled it, 

'Babe you're exhausted. Let's just get some sleep, yeah? There's plenty of time for that. Just not tonight. You need some rest'

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him, sighing, 'Can you stop being so bloody perfect and adorable please?'

He laughed and reached up, pushing his fingers through her hair. Bella leant down and kissed him, 

'Seriously though, thank you. I don't know what I'd have done without you today' she traced her finger across his chest and bit her lip, 'You're in danger of becoming my favourite person'

Tom chuckled again, still playing with her hair, 

'Ditto' he whispered.

~

Bella walked into the kitchen where Tom had his back to her, filling a bucket with ice, 

'Ok, let's get this over with'

Tom turned round and looked at her almost dropping the bucket as he took her in, his eyes raking up and down her body as she stood there in her bikini,

'I might need to throw this bucket of water over myself'

He placed it on the floor and marched over to her, gripping her waist and attaching his mouth to her neck as he walked her backwards until she hit the wall,

'I feel like I'm looking at those Dolce and Gabbana pictures all over again' he mumbled, catching her lips in a needy kiss. She kissed him back, tucking her hands under the waistband of his shorts and humming happily, before she refocused herself and pushed him away by his hips, 

'We need to do this bloody ice thingy' she ordered him, taking the hair elastic off her wrist and pulling her hair into a ponytail before batting him away from her as his hands found their way back to her waist, 'Get off me!'

She opened the back door and headed out into the garden, standing her phone on the table. Tom followed her out and put the bucket down, going to her phone as she moved around to stand in front of it. He looked at the screen and adjusted the angle slightly, before giving her the thumbs up, 

'Ok, ready?'

She nodded and Tom pressed set her phone to record and gave her a nod.

'Hello I'm Isabella Fox and I've been nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge by Harry Styles. I nominate.......' she paused for a minute to think, 

'Rita Ora, Tom Hardy, and my lovely co star and assistant for this challenge, Mr Thomas William Hiddleston' she smiled smugly as she pointed to him off camera, 'He's going to take even more pleasure now in throwing ice cold water over me. Ok......let's do this'

Tom glared at her wickedly and started towards her, lifting the bucket. He stopped a few paces away from her and swung the bucket back and then forwards with force, covering her in a wave of freezing water and ice. She yelped and hopped up and down as Tom laughed, dropping the bucket and going back to her phone as she tried to re focus on the camera, 'The people I have nominated, you have twenty four hours!'

Tom switched the video off and looked at her, 'You could have warned me you were going to nominate me!'

Bella smiled at him, ‘Where's the fun in that?' She winked at him, walking back into the house. She heard Tom chasing after her, 

'Not so fast little one' he grabbed the back of her bikini bottoms and pulled. Bella squeaked and grabbed for them, turning back towards him, 

'What do you think you're doing?'

‘Getting you out of those wet clothes' he mumbled, pressing his front against her back and kissing her shoulder. Bella took her phone out his hand and unlocked it, uploading the video to her social media,

'You have an ice bucket challenge to do. Maybe after that we could have a shower to warm up?'

He groaned, ‘That sounds like a great idea'

'In that case, go fill up another bucket with ice while I dry off and get changed' Bella ordered, disappearing into the bedroom and leaving Tom to prepare for round two. She quickly peeled her bikini off and grabbed a towel from the en suite to dry herself off before changing into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Bella wandered back into the kitchen to find it empty. She looked outside to see Tom already standing his phone up on the table. She walked out and smiled at him, 

'You're gonna do it in a white t shirt?'

He looked down at it and back at her, shrugging, 'Yeah?'

'You'll send all your fans into a frenzy'

He smiled at her, 'What about you? Will it send you into a frenzy?' 

He stepped forwards and rested his hands in their usual place on her hips and leant down to kiss her

'I can't say it will be an unpleasant sight, but I've seen what's underneath, and that's even better' she replied, 'and I'm looking forward to getting you in the shower afterwards' 

He kissed her again, 'Let's get this over with then'

Bella rounded the table and after checking he was in shot, she set his phone to record, giving him a nod.

'Hello I'm Tom Hiddleston and I've been nominated to complete the Ice Bucket Challenge by Isabella Fox.........and I have no doubt that she's going to take an enormous amount of delight from this. Ok Bels, let's go'

Grinning devilishly, Bella ran towards him launching the bucket at his upper chest, turning his white t shirt see through in seconds as he gasped. She giggled gleefully and before she realised what was happened he had grabbed her in a bear hug, completely soaking her again as she squealed. He shook his head, drips of water flying off his hair and splashing her in the face. Holding her firmly round the waist with one hand as she wriggled, he spoke quickly as he walked towards the camera, 'I nominate Benedict Cumberbatch, Luke Evans and Helena Bonham Carter. You have twenty four hours' he reached over and stopped the video, with Bella still squirming in his arms. He somehow managed to turn her around without losing his grip, and roughly bent her over the table, pinning her down with the weight of his chest as he bent over behind her, and nibbled at her ear,

'You absolute fucker' she cursed, 'I'm soaked, get off'

'You've never complained before when I've made you wet' he whispered in her ear, 'You ready for that shower?' 

He stood upright, finally allowing Bella to move. She straightened herself up and turned to him, hooking her hands around his neck, 

'I'm always ready to see you naked'


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey' said Taika, catching her arm as they all boarded the private jet to Iceland, 'Tom told me about your grandmother. I'm sorry'

Bella flopped down into a seat and he sat down next to her, smiling at her sympathetically, 'Whenever the funeral is, you can take the day off. Just let me know'

'It's next Tuesday' she replied, 'Mum emailed me this morning.......thanks Taika'

He patted her leg, 'One day without you and Tom won't hurt. It's fine'

'Tom?' Bella questioned

'I assumed he'd be going with you......you know, now you two are so.......close' he smiled and winked at her. Bella looked at him and opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again. 

Taika laughed, 'I can’t wait to see what this does to your on screen chemistry' he continued, 'And also, you're cute as fuck together. Well done babe' he patted her leg and got up, his place immediately being taken by Tom,

'Hey'

'Hey' she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, 'So Taika said I can go to the funeral.......but you already know that'

Tom reached for her hand and tangled his fingers with hers, 'Sorry'

'It's fine. Knowing me I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn’t'

'That's exactly why I did it' he replied, 'I thought you'd worry that you were inconveniencing everyone and just not mention it'

'Taika also said he assumed you'd be coming with me'

'Did he?'

'Are you?'

Tom laughed, 'You can't answer a question with a question'

'I think you'll find I just did' she looked up at him and he smiled at her,

'I don't want to intrude. But I did say to him that if you wanted me to go with you I'd really like to'

'We could fly the night before the funeral after filming, and stay at my house for the night. Maybe have dinner with my parents?’

That was a big ask. Meeting the parents was for couples who were in a relationship. Realising the enormity of what she'd just asked him to do, Bella fidgeted as she looked back at him, but Tom didn't look even slightly worried,

'I'd like that' he replied, 'You have a house in Spain?'

Bella nodded, ‘I have houses in Spain and LA’

'Of course. Ok, well let's have a look at some flights when we get to the hotel, yeah?'

'Thank you' she smiled, leaning over to kiss him quickly. She glanced around to see Taika watching, looking away quickly as she spotted him.

'I think our secret's out'

'Darling I think our secret has been out from pretty much day one when you came back from a toilet break looking freshly fucked, which you were I might add, and we suddenly stopped bitching at each other at every available opportunity'

They both looked up as Will launched himself into the seat opposite him, 'Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but I've got something to run past you. Both of you actually. Me and Luke have both been contacted to ask if you want to do Lip Sync battle'

'Against each other?' Bella asked

Will nodded excitedly, 'Yup. We've had a look at your schedules and we could fit it in. Filming is August, so Bels you will have just finished Peaky Blinders and Tom, Luke says you have some down time about then too. It'll be shown on TV in November, so just after Loki is released. It'll be great promo for the film'

Bella smiled at Tom, 'Ooh that could be fun?'

'Seriously? You’ve trained as dancer, of course it will be fun for you......for me it will just be humiliating'

'We'll do it' Bella looked at Will. Next to her Tom rolled his eyes and groaned. She nudged him, 

'We'll do it won't we?'

He huffed, 'Yeah, ok. We'll do it'

~

Iceland was cold. Especially when you'd left your coat at the hotel. Bella opened the door to her trailer and yelped, 

'Fuck me that’s cold'

'It's called Iceland for a reason' Will said sarcastically, walking past her out the door.

'Smart ass' she mumbled, taking a deep breath and following after him.

'So first thing while they finish setting up for today, you and Tom have some more promo shoots'

'It's too cold to stand still and be photographed' Bella complained, but Will glanced across at her, 'I'm sure your boyfriend will warm you up'

'He's not my boyfriend'

Will rolled his eyes,

'Are you fucking?'

'Yes'

'Have you been to each other's houses?'

'Yes'

'Did you spend time together during filming break?'

'Yes'

'Is he going to you grandmothers funeral with you and meeting your family?'

'Yes'

'Do you love him?'

'Yes' Bella realised what she'd said, 'Shit, I mean no'

Will laughed and looked at her. He always did this. He'd ask her a bunch of mundane questions to get her into a conversation, and then he'd throw in a question that he wanted an honest answer to her, knowing that once she was on a roll, she'd answer honestly without realising she was doing it. She glared at him,

'That was an evil trick, William'

'Works every time' he smiled smugly.

'I don't love him' she argued

'Ok' he answered casually, as they arrived at the set. As always, Bella immediately scanned the crowd of people for Tom. He was pretty easy to see really in his outfit. As though he could sense her looking at him, he turned to her and smiled as she approached.

'Where's your coat?'

'I left it at the hotel'

Tom rolled his eyes, 'What did I say to you this morning?'

'Yes yes, don't forget my coat, I know' Bella sighed, tucking herself under his arm and pulling his cloak around her, 'It's your fault anyway'

'How do you work that one out?'

'You wouldn't let me leave the bed'

'You weren't complaining'

'Yes but you almost made me late, Thomas. And that’s why I forgot my coat’

He kissed the top of her head, 'I'll warm you up later'

'Yes you will' Bella replied, smiling at him.

'Could my actors kindly put each other down and come here!' Taika yelled, causing them to break apart and grin at each other before walking towards him.

'Shots shot shots!' he bellowed, 'Over there! Go, now!'

They spent the next hour or so in various poses for the promo images and posters. Unlike the dungeon shots they'd done in the UK, these were a lot easier given the fact that they didn't hate each other any more. As they posed for the last shot of them together, Bella standing in front of Tom with his arm protectively clasped across her collarbones, the photographer beamed at them, 

'That's the one, definitely. Ok now Isabella I need you on your own please'

Bella ducked out from Toms grip and smiled at him affectionately as he moved behind the cameraman and stood watching as she grasped her knife in one hand, balling her other into a fist and staring down the lens. She could feel Tom watching her intently, and as the photographer changed his position she glanced up at him to see him staring at her as he bit his lip. 

'You're gorgeous, and we're done' the photographer smiled, 'Tom, you're up please'

'Thank fuck for that. I'm fucking frozen' Bella grumbled, moving away from the camera, as Tom passed her. He shook his coat off his shoulders and passed it to her. She took it and slid it on, humming at the instant warmth. Tom laughed from in front of the camera, 

'You look like Andy Pandy'

'Showing your age there Thomas' she called back sarcastically. She watched as Tom fidgeted until he was comfortable and looked up at the camera with his classic smouldering Loki stare.

'Jesus' she whispered under her breath. If she continued to watch this she was likely to interrupt the shoot and really give the photographer something to capture. So instead she amused herself by lunging around in a circle, waving her dagger and pretending to stab people dramatically. Suddenly she heard Tom laughing and looked round to find him taking pictures of her on his phone. She stopped and put her hand on her hips,

'What are you doing Hiddleston?'

'You looked cute'

Bella sighed and walked over to him, snuggling in next to him and smiling as he held his phone out in front of him, taking a selfie.

'For fuck sake, get a room!' Taika yelled

'We've got one. Well technically, we've got two' Bella answered sarcastically

Taika rolled his eyes, 'Come on lovebirds, time to work that magic on film'

They spent the rest of the day fighting Frost Giants, and the days following too. By Monday night when Taika called time on filming so they could go and get their flight, Bella was exhausted and she couldn't even blame Tom for it. They'd stayed in the same room every night, but had been so tired after all the physical scenes they'd been filming that all they'd done was fall into bed and curl up together, both asleep in minutes. So when they touched down in Valencia, Bella breathed a sigh of relief not only at the thought of a day off, but at the warm air that hit her as they stepped out the airport and into the car that was waiting for them.

'We have about an hour at the house before we meet my parents' she told Tom as the car wound round the small road up into the hills. Tom was busy staring out the window,

'This is beautiful. The view.......it's incredible'

'I think you'll like my house then' she smiled. Within minutes they were pulling up at a set of electric gates and Bella jumped out to go and punch the code in, but Tom stopped her with a hand on her arm,

'Lets walk from here. I want to get a proper look around'

Bella shrugged, 'Ok. As long as you carry the bags'

They climbed out the car and grabbed their hand luggage from the boot, thanking the driver and waving him off before Tom took her hand and they started the walk up the short drive to her villa. Thanks to the maintenance man the grounds were tidy, palm trees rustling softly in the breeze and the small immaculately shaped bushes bright with flowers. Tom was like a child, gazing around at everything and Bella had to practically drag him to the front door, unlocking it and stepping in. Tom followed her and continued to take in his surroundings.

'Bienvenido a mi casa' Bella smiled

Tom blinked at her, 'I've never heard you talk Spanish'

He closed in on her and his hands found her hips, pulling her into him, 'I like it. Say something else?'

Bella laughed, 'Do you even understand what I'm saying?'

'Yo tambien puedo hablar espanol' he winked

'Muy bien senor' she laughed, 'Ahora dame un beso por favor’

'Con gusto' he mumbled, pressing his lips to hers

'Well that's certainly going to make life easier with my parents' she smiled

'Do they not speak English?

'Obviously my dad is English but mum gives him a hard time if he doesn't speak the native language. Mum can speak English but she'll only do it if she really has to'

'Shit, my Spanish isn't that good' Tom mumbled

'You'll be fine' Bella reassured him, 'I'll help you'

'How about helping me out of these clothes?' Tom hummed kissing her neck

'So you can have a shower and get changed?' Bella asked sarcastically

'How about you get in the shower with me?' he reached for her hand and guided it in between them, pressing it against his crotch where she could feel him straining against the denim of his jeans.

'We can't be late' she warned, detaching herself from him and leading him up the stairs.

~

'We're late' Bella cursed as they climbed into her car and accelerated down the drive, 'And this car is going to mess my hair up' she gestured widely at the convertible BMW as she pulled out onto the road. Tom gripped his seat but remained silent as she took a corner slightly faster than she should,

'How far do we have to go?'

'Ten minutes ish'

Tom took a deep breath, 'Can I suggest you calm down a little?'

Bella shot a look at him, 'Can I suggest you be quiet and let me drive?' she snapped

He folded his arms and looked out the side of the car, not saying anything. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, until she pulled up in the village square and cut the engine, turning to him,

'I'm sorry I snapped at you'

He looked at her and took her hand, 'It’s ok babe. It's going to be a tough couple of days for you, I understand you're feeling a bit on edge' he leant over and kissed her, and they climbed out the car.

'Trust me the toughest part of this is going to be surviving dinner with my mother' Bella mumbled as Tom laughed and took her hand, following her across the square to a small Tapas restaurant. As they entered she spotted her parents immediately, tucked away in the usual corner of the restaurant where they would always sit when she came to visit - a Hollywood actress in a small town in Spain always caused a little excitement so the restaurant owner who knew her family well, always tried to tuck them away out of direct view. The locals had now got used to her visits and respected her privacy and time with her family and generally she wasn't bothered but she knew people still watched her, keen to get a look at her. Of course there was always the odd tourist who would approach her and ask for a photo or an autograph but she didn't mind really. She just hoped they would still respect her privacy although she had Tom with her. 

As she pulled Tom forwards, her dad looked up and noticed them approaching, standing up and walking towards Bella with his arms open. She let go of Tom to hug him, 

'Hi Dad'

'Hello darling' her dad answered, 'How are you? You look well'

'I'm good thanks'

She turned to hug her mum, 'Hola mama' 

She took a step back and grabbed Toms hand, pulling him forwards, 'Este es Tom'

Tom held out his hand and smiled, shaking both their hands, 'Placer conocerte'

'Nice to meet you Tom' her dad smiled.

'You speak Spanish very well' added her mum, leaning forward and greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and smiled, 'I'm afraid I don't speak a great deal'

'We appreciate your effort' Bella's Dad answered, gesturing for them to sit down. As they did, Bella’s mum whispered to her, 

'El es hermoso'

She smirked as she took her seat next to Tom

'What did she say?' He asked quietly, leaning into her 

'She said you're gorgeous' Bella whispered, patting him on the knee, 'Which you are' she looked up and him and as he smiled at her she couldn’t help but lean across and kiss him chastely.

'You are so incredibly hot when you speak Spanish' he whispered into her ear, making her giggle as her dad cleared his throat and looked at them a little uncomfortably.

'Lo siento' Tom apologised quickly

Her Mum reached out and patted his hand across the table, 'It's ok, we will speak English tonight to make it easier for you'

She picked up her menu and studied it, as Bella turned back to Tom,

'You've got her wrapped around your little finger already, you charming bastard'

To say the rest of the evening went perfectly was an understatement. The conversation flowed easily, Bella's parents listening intently as her and Tom told them all about filming Loki and just chatting generally about anything and everything. By the time they were saying goodbye to her parents and walking back to the car, Bella was dealing with a very tipsy Thomas Hiddleston. 

'I had such a good evening' he said excitedly

'Good' she answered, smiling at him

'I think you're parents like me. I like them. Your Dad's great and your mum isn't scary at all. And she spoke English just for me' he babbled as they approached the car,

'In way though, it's a shame as I love hearing you speak Spanish. It's a massive turn on'

He grabbed her wrist as she went to walk around the car, pulling her back and pinning her up against the boot of the car,

'You're so sexy'

'And you're so drunk' Bella replied, smiling at him helplessly

'M'not drunk. Just happy. And I want to fuck you'

He surged forwards and kissed her hard as he pressed himself against her. His hand found the hem of her dress and started creeping up her thigh but she slapped it away and wrestled to get free from his grip, 

'Not here'

He whined in protest and grabbed for her again, holding her in a vice like grip as he nibbled at her neck.

'Tom, seriously. Get off me' she grumbled, squirming her way free again and physically pushing him away from her. She walked quickly round the car and got in before he could catch her again. He climbed in next to her and grinned at her as she started the car, his hand back on her thigh, trailing slowly upwards. He leant across and nibbled at her neck again as he pushed a finger inside her underwear and stroked over her clit.

'Is this what happens when you have a drink?' Bella asked, trying to focus on the road as they climbed up into the mountains. Tom hummed and roughly pushed a finger inside her.

'Jesus' Bella cursed. She pulled off the road into a lay-by and cut the engine, turning to him,

'Seriously, what the fuck? You're gonna make me crash!'

He just grinned back at her and bit his lip, still with his hand buried inside her underwear. She looked around them. The road was deserted and pretty much pitch black. She sighed and undid her seatbelt and then Toms, before shoving him off her and climbing across the car so she was straddling him in his seat and kissing him. Apparently that was all it took to turn tipsy, horny Tom into a feral animal. He growled deep in his throat and buried his hands in her hair, tugging at it just hard enough to make her moan. Then he was flinging the car door open and picking her up by her thighs as he stumbled out the car, carrying her around to the front and letting go of her so she slid back to the ground. Immediately he gripped her hips and spun her around, pushing her forwards so she was bent over the bonnet, holding her there with one hand firmly on her back. With the other hand she could hear him unfastening his belt and pulling the zipper down on his trousers. Then his free hand was back on her, pulling the hem of her dress up and tugging her underwear to one side. She cried out as he rammed into her, still with one hand on her back to hold her in place and the other now gripping her waist so hard she was pretty sure he was going to leave marks. He started to snap his hips back and forth quickly, pounding into her hard and deep as his breathing became heavier. Bella rested her forehead on her arm and tried to catch her breath and not think about how painful this was given the fact that there had been barely any foreplay. Suddenly he stilled and bent over, kissing behind her ear. His hand dropped from her waist to run over her clit, and she moaned involuntarily. She felt him lift his fingers to his mouth and lick them, before dropping them back between her legs and circling her clit again. Bella shuffled her legs a little further apart to allow him better access as he breathed heavily into her ear, and kissed just behind it again. His fingers worked in steady rhythm and Bella gasped as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and she came.Immediately Tom stood up straight again and recommenced his frantic thrusting, moaning with almost every rugged breath he took. He gripped her hips so hard she yelped, and with another couple of hard thrusts he moaned loudly and stilled, Bella feeling him spilling into her. They didn't move for a couple of minutes and Bella thanked god that no one had driven past and caught them having sex very publicly on the bonnet of her car. Tom pulled out of her and she pushed herself up off the car and turned to look at him as he did his trousers up.

They silently smiled at each other and climbed back into the car, Tom yawning as he fastened his seatbelt. Bella pulled back out onto the road and reached out to place her hand on Toms thigh. He closed his hand over hers and dropped his head back against the headrest as they continued the drive home. As she pulled up outside the house and cut the engine, she looked across at Tom to find him asleep. She smiled softly and lifted their hands where they were still joined, pressing the back of his hand gently to her lips as she looked at him. Resting his hand against her cheek, she reached out with her other hand and brushed it through his hair, 

'Hey gorgeous.......we're home......wake up'

He stirred and blinked at her sleepily.

'You're a mess' Bella giggled. She let go of him and got out the car, going round and opening his door. He had his eyes closed again and she bent over and took his hand, 

'Come on babe, let's get you to bed'

She practically dragged him out the car and he draped his arm around her shoulder, leaning on her heavily as they made their way into the house. Bella smiled to herself, thinking how he'd gone from horny as hell to sleepy as hell in the space of ten minutes as she let go of him and he dropped himself onto the bed and lay down, closing his eyes. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back up, 

'Baby you need to get undressed and go and have a wee before you go to sleep. Go on'

He huffed and dragged himself of the bed, trudging off to the toilet, without shutting the door behind him. Bella got herself dressed for bed and she couldn't help but listen to him using the toilet, flushing it after him and slouching back into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he came. He shook it off and dropped it on the floor before shoving his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them too. He collapsed back onto the bed and rolled over to her, plastering himself to her side as she lay on her back,

'You are a weird drunk' she whispered, kissing his forehead

He hummed and wriggled closer to her, hooking his leg over hers, 'You are gorgeous'

'Go to sleep'

Bella could tell he was already half asleep by his breathing. He didn't answer for a second, then he mumbled, 'Say something to me in Spanish'

'Not this again. Just go to sleep'

'Please?' 

She sighed again and kissed his head, running her fingers through his hair, 

'No tienes idea de Cuanto te adoro'

He hummed and Bella felt him smile into her neck,

'That's nice. What does it mean?'

Before she could even think about answering him his breathing evened out and she knew he'd fallen asleep. 

You have no idea how much I adore you.

~ 

'Do you want me to drive?' Tom asked as Bella took a last glance in the mirror at her black dress and brushed it down, looking at Tom behind her in the mirror,

'Would you mind?'

He stepped forward and kissed her shoulder, 'Of course I don't'

He spun her round by her waist and rested his forehead against hers, 'Are you feeling ok?'

Bella sighed, 'I think so. I don't know'

She wrapped her arms around his neck, 'All I know is I'm so glad you're here. Thank you'

'As if I'd let you do this on your own' he smiled, 'In case you hadn't noticed, I kinda like you'

Bella giggled, 'I kinda like you too' 

The looked at each other quietly, Bella wondering whether he felt it too - love. She wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life, she wanted him to love her back. In that moment she decided she was going to tell him, but not yet. If he didn't feel the same she couldn't risk it affecting the rest of the filming on Loki. She'd tell him when they wrapped. She'd tell him she loved him and hope he felt the same. 

'What are you thinking?' He whispered, breaking her train of thought as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him,

'Nothing. Come on, we better go'

Tom took her hand and looked at her, 'I'm going to be here to hold your hand all today, ok?'

She nodded, 'Ok'

He lead her downstairs and out to the car, taking the keys from her and opening the passenger door for her to climb in. She tapped the destination into the sat nav as Tom started the car. He looked across at her and gave her wink before he pulled off down the drive. They spent the short journey to the church in silence. Tom pulled up and cut the engine and they got out the car. He stood in front of her, 'It's gonna be ok babe'

She forced a smile and nodded, as he took her hand and they walked towards the small group of people gathered outside the church. As they approached, Bella noticed a familiar figure.

'What the.....' she mumbled, 'Harry?'

He turned round and looked at her, smiling and walking towards her,

'Harry' she breathed, letting go of Toms hand and launching herself at her best friend.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, stepping back to look at him. She reached up and touched his hair, 'Your hairs grown'

He laughed, 'How could I not be here?'

'You didn't tell me'

'I wanted it to be a nice surprise'

Bella hugged him again, 'It's the best surprise. Thank you, Haz'

'Thought you might need some support.......but I see you've already got some' he smiled at Tom and held out his hand,

'Hello, I'm Harry'

Tom shook his hand, 'Tom. I've heard a lot about you'

'Likewise' Harry replied as they both laughed.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the hearse, and Bella took a deep breath.

'You're ok' whispered Tom, immediately pulling her against him as Harry took her other hand,

'We need to head inside'

She blew out the breath she'd been holding and started to walk in, holding hands with Tom and Harry each side of her. They took their seats behind her parents, and stood quietly as the coffin was carried in and laid at the front. The ceremony was brief but moving, and somehow Tom and Harry both managed to hug her at the same time as she cried for her beloved grandma. As they left the church afterwards, Harry walked slightly ahead allowing Bella to have a moment with Tom, 

'You ok darling?' He asked

She nodded, sliding her arm around his waist as they walked, 'Thank you'

He took her hand, 'Holding your hand, just like I promised'

~

As everyone stood around outside the church, Bella looked at Tom, 'I should go and say hi to some of the family. Will you be ok for a minute?'

Tom nodded, 'Of course. Go and do whatever you need to do babe' 

She kissed him and moved off, going first to her parents who were talking to Harry. She hugged her mum and smiled at Harry, as he reached and and put his arm around her.

'It's nice to see this boy. Hasn't he grown?' Her mum commented as Harry laughed, blushing

'You haven't seen him for about three years Mum. I don't think he's grown that much, he's just got more annoying' Bella smiled 

'I used to love your visits. Before you bought your own house, when you and Harry used to come and stay with us' Bella could see her Mum getting sentimental. She knew her family missed her as much as she missed them. 

'Maybe next time me and Bels have some time off together we could come and stay with you again' Harry suggested. Her Mum beamed, 

'Oh, that would be wonderful Harry. Although I think she may have other priorities.....' 

Her Mum winked, looking over at Tom who had been collared by her aunt Maria and was deep in conversation. 

Bella laughed nervously, 'I don't know, mama'

'You're an unfairly beautiful couple' Harry added

She looked at him, 'We're not.......I mean.......'

'We had dinner with them last night, Harry' Bella's Dad interrupted, 'And they acted very much like a couple' he winked at Harry who laughed.

'Alright all of you, leave me alone!' Bella protested, just as her cousin approached and distracted her parents attention. She looked at Harry, 

'I dunno Haz. I guess we do act like a couple, but we've never had the conversation'

'He likes you, I can tell' 

Bella laughed, 'I kinda worked that one out on my own thanks Haz'

'No but I mean he really likes you. And it's easy to see how smitten you are with him'

Bella nodded, 'I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him'

'I'd say the feelings mutual. Why would he be here otherwise?'

She shushed him quickly as Tom finished his conversation with her aunt and made his way back towards them.

'Your aunt Maria loves her cats, doesn't she?'

Bella giggled, 'Sorry babe' 

Harry smirked softly at the nickname and Bella subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

'We need to head off soon darling' Tom sighed, looking at her sadly. She checked her watch and groaned, 'Oh god, yes we do'

'You're flying back today?' Harry asked

Bella nodded, 'Our flight is in four hours'

'Do you need a lift to the airport? I fly later this evening and I have to drop the hire car back there so I can take you guys if that helps?'

Bella looked at Tom, 'That could work? 

Tom nodded, 'Yeah definitely. Thanks mate'

~ 

As the plane taxied down the runway to take them back to Iceland, Bella gazed out the window, not really looking at anything in particular. She'd been on a million flights, long and short haul, and found them incredibly tedious, not helped by the fact that she had a fear of flying. The first time she'd flown to Australia she'd swallowed a prescription of Diazepam and found that it seemed to take the edge off her anxiety. Even now, she still took it for flights longer than 4 hours. She sighed and dropped her head back against the seat, closing her eyes.

'You ok?' Came Toms voice

Without opening her eyes she nodded, 'Just tired'

'So Harry seems nice'

This time she did open her eyes, 'Were you expecting him not to be?'

Tom shrugged, 'I didn't know what to expect. He's like, thirteen years younger than me'

'He's very grown up for his age. Becoming world famous at 16 does that to you' Bella replied, closing her eyes again

'He loves you a lot'

'I love him too'

She waited for Tom to carry on but he didn't, so she dropped her head to the side, resting it on Toms shoulder and dozed off to the feeling of him pressing his lips gently to the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

'I can't believe we've only got a few days left' Bella sighed as they sat in Toms trailer having lunch

'Big scenes though' Tom replied before taking another bite of his sandwich, 'You've still got to nearly die, meet my brother, marry me and become Queen of Jotunheim'

Bella waved her hand casually, 'Nothing important then'

Tom laughed, 'You feeling ok?'

She nodded, 'Still a little off my food. You?'

Tom looked at his sandwich, 'I'm fine. Not off my food' he added with a smile. 

The previous week a nasty sickness bug had spread through the cast and crew, throwing filming schedules into chaos as one by one they all came down with it. Luckily symptoms had only lasted around 12 hours or so but with both Bella and Tom affected by it within days of each other, filming had ground to a halt for a while. Somehow thankfully they'd managed to catch up to schedule though, Bella cheekily reminding Taika that it was due to the talent and professionalism of the two leading actors.

Chris Hemsworth arrived on set tomorrow, and this time next week they should be wrapping. Aside from the two nights they'd spent apart when they were both ill, Bella and Tom been glued to each other's sides whenever they'd had the opportunity, and now she was more sure than she'd ever been that she was in love with the man that was currently eating his fourth sandwich while scrolling through his phone intently. 

'There's one thing I need to talk to you about' she got up out her seat and sidled towards him as he put his phone down and swallowed the last mouthful of his sandwich, reaching out for her as she swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him, 

'I seem to recall several months ago that you said you wanted to peel me out of this catsuit. I don't believe that has happened yet'

She leant forwards and kissed him, 'I always had you down as a man of your word Thomas Hiddleston'

'That I am' he smiled, 

'Taika has given us an extended lunch break, Luke and Will have left us alone for once..........I'd say this is a perfect opportunity, wouldn't you?'

She kissed him again and Tom hummed into her mouth, his hands squeezing her bum cheeks gently, 

'You better lock the door then'

Bella hastily climbed off his lap and slid the bolt across on the door as Tom stood up and pulled the blinds closed, walking towards her slowly, 

'Come here, soon to be queen of Jotunheim'

Bella giggled as he stood in front of her and pushed her hair back off her shoulders. Biting his lip he flattened his hands and ran them down her chest and over her breasts and back up again, his right hand pausing at the zip to her catsuit. He gripped it and started to pull it down painfully slowly, as he looked back up at her. When he got to her navel he stopped and took a step back, sitting down in the chair and pulling Bella forward so she was standing in front of him before burying his face between her breasts and placing kiss after kiss on her skin, working his way down to her belly button. Bella moaned and closed her eyes, dropping her head back as she ran her fingers through the long black curls of his wig. 

'Open your eyes' he whispered. 

She opened them obediently and looked down at him as he took the zip between his teeth and pulled it further down.

'You are so beautiful' he murmured. He ran his hands back up her body and gripped the collar of her catsuit, pulling it gently off her shoulders. 

'God I really am going to have to peel you out of this' he commented, fighting against the fabric as it clung stubbornly to Bella's body. She giggled and shook her arms to help him get the offending item of clothing off. He pulled it down to her waist and kissed her stomach as he reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and dropping it at her feet. He then tucked his hands under the catsuit on her waist and eased in the rest of the way down, Bella steadying herself with a hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of it. Tom leant forwards and held her calf, pulling it up so her foot was resting on the chair and kissed her knee as his hand stroked over her belly and trailed down her body, his thumb brushing over her clit. She moaned as her legs almost buckled and she had to reach out for him again to hold herself up. Suddenly Tom surged forwards off the chair, picking her up and spinning them round, guiding her down into the chair where he knelt on the floor between her spread legs. He took in the most intimate parts of her body on full display in front of him, and looked back up at her, 

'So fucking beautiful' he whispered, shaking his head. Pushing her legs as far apart as was comfortable and holding them there, he attached his mouth to her and sucked. Bella's back arched off the chair and she groaned loudly, plunging her hands back into his hair. 

'Holy fuck do that again' she breathed. 

He obliged, sucking her gently as he lapped at her with his tongue at the same time,

'Ohmygod ohmygod........FUCK' she screamed as her whole body was hit with waves of pleasure, leaving her lightheaded and weak from the aftershocks. Tom sat back on his heels and smiled at her as he pushed the constricting leather trousers of his costume down to free his cock which looked painfully hard. He reached forwards and gripped her bottom, pulling her to the edge of the chair, picking her up and turning them again, dropping himself back in to the seat and lowering her into his lap and onto his cock all in one movement,

'You feel so good' he whispered as Bella braced her knees either side of him and started to move. She rocked her hips backwards and forwards, grinding on his cock as she kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip. He let out a breathy moan and grabbed her hips, lifting her up a little and holding her still. Planting his feet flatly on the floor he fucked up in to her hard, gasping with every thrust. Running out of steam he pulled her back down onto him fully and started to guide her movements, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. 

'Fuck' he cursed, momentarily letting go of her with one hand to pull her towards him. He smashed his mouth against hers and moaned again, before recommencing his frantic thrusting up into her. 

'Ah...ah...ahhhh.....fuck......ahhhhhhhhhhhh' he panted as his hips stilled and he pushed Bella down onto his cock one last time as he came. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking up at her and smiling.

'Do you think we should go back a bit earlier considering we're both going to need a good fifteen minutes getting our hair and makeup retouched after that?'

Bella giggled as he kissed her, and climbed off his lap to start to get dressed.

'Don't make any plans for Sunday night' Tom said casually as he straightened out his own clothes and looked in the mirror.

She glanced at him, 'Why?'

'It's a surprise. Just don't make any plans'

Bella finished zipping up her catsuit and walked over to him, draping her hands around his neck, 'Most of my plans these days revolve around you anyway'

Tom smiled and leant down to kiss her again, 'Good'

There was a knock at the trailer door before someone tried the handle and discovering it was locked, they knocked again.

Being the one nearest the door, Bella went over and opened it, 

'Hello Luke' she smiled

Luke rolled his eyes, 'And that explains the locked door' he said with a smile 

'Yeah it's probably for the best you didn't turn up ten minutes earlier. Thomas was making some very interesting noises.......come to think of it, so was I. You'd have been scarred for life' Bella replied

Tom looked at her, 'Too much information, babe'

'And I'm scarred just from that, thanks' Luke replied, 

'You're welcome' Bella smiled sarcastically 

'Anyway Tom I just need to have a quick chat with you about next month if that's ok?'

Tom nodded and walked over to Bella, kissing her quickly, 'I'll catch you up'

She wandered back to set and as Tom had suspected, Lou took one look at her and practically threw her back down on a chair to sort out her hair and makeup. Tom arrived shortly after and once Lou had sorted him out too, they got back to filming. During their fight with the Frost Giants, Loki and Zaala were separated and although she did her best to fight them off, she was overpowered by their leader, Niza. The army was all defeated or captured and as Niza started to drag her away, Loki caught sight of what was happening,

'Zaala!' He shouted, running after her, fighting off what was left of the army as he went. Niza turned to him, wedging his arm under her chin in a tight grip. Ok, this was actually really uncomfortable, and Bella let out a genuine yelp and tried to prise his arm away from her throat as she stared at Loki, tears streaming down her face.

'Surrender' Niza growled, 'or she dies'

'Loki, no' she choked as he looked between them

'I promised you your life' he whispered

'She has made your decision' Niza spat. He plunged his knife into Zaala’s back and she gasped, dropping to the floor as he let go of her and laughed. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he let out a cry, staggering sideways as the real Loki appeared behind him, having stabbed him in the neck. He dropped to his knees, gasped loudly and fell flat on his face, dead. 

Loki ran to Zaala and crouched in front of her as some of their small army also arrived to help. Zaala grabbed at his arm and choked out a breath as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, 

'Stay with me little one' he urged, tears brimming in his eyes

'It's too late' she gasped

'No it's not. You're going to be ok. I promised you your life' he repeated as a single tear trickled down his cheek

'Loki, she's dying' Keldar whispered, 'You need to save her. Use your magic'

'My magic is not strong enough' he spat

'You told us of how you have faked your own death. Your magic is more than you think. You have to try' encouraged Keldar 

Loki looked at her for another second and looked away, closing his eyes and holding his hands out in front of him. At this point during the firm Loki's hands would glow green, but of course while filming nothing happened. Staring at his empty hands, Loki placed them gently on her chest, and closed his eyes again,

'Please......' he begged

Loki looked at her as Zaala reached up and brushed his cheek, and finally Bella got to say the words she'd been dying to say for so long. She looked him straight in the eye,

'I love you' 

Another tear dropped from his eye and he looked back at her, pausing for a second before he replied,

'I love you too'

She smiled and breathed out heavily, closing her eyes, her body going limp.

'No........no no no no' Loki choked out, pulling her against him and burying his face in her neck as he sobbed. Playing dead was so hard, especially when Bella was trying so hard to fight back real tears. This scene was a literal killer.

'Loki, she’s gone' Keldar whispered.

'I promised her' he choked

'I know. And you tried. But it was too late'

Loki let go of Zaala slowly and his lips brushed against hers, just the faintest of touches mixed with tears, and lay her gently back on the ground.

'I'm sorry' he whispered as he held her hand.

'Cut!' Taika yelled, standing up from his seat and clapping, 'Amazing!'

Still laying flat on her back, Bella couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a sob and threw her hands over her face, opening her eyes and looking at Tom who was slumped on the ground next to her, his face red and eyes bloodshot as he looked back at her. She was about to reach for him when Taika strode over, 

'We're going on while you both have this energy. Honestly, it's amazing. Bels, wait for my cue to wake up, ok?'

She swallowed hard and nodded at him as he stepped back and Tom moved into position. He took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a small smile.

'Let's go! Ready.........action'

He let go of her hand and although Bella had her eyes closed she knew exactly what Tom was doing. He sniffed and she could picture him as he sat back, looking away into the distance. The silence seemed to last forever.....

'Go!'

She coughed and gasped for breath. She felt Loki place a hand on her shoulder, 

'Zaala?'

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times,

'Loki......' she whispered

She reached out for him and he scooped her up into his arms, half crying and half laughing,

'Loki you saved her!' exclaimed Keldar, 'You did it!'

'Am I ok?' She asked

He looked at her, and brushed the strands of hair that had stuck to her tear stained face away, 'You're ok. You're going to be fine, little one'

He leant down and kissed her, a lingering but chaste kiss, before pulling her into a hug.

'Cut!.......take five guys!' Taika called. 

They both stayed exactly where they were, clinging to each other as Bella cried silently into his chest, 

'I had no idea it would be so hard to watch you fake die' Tom whispered between small sobs of his own.

'I cant......' was all she managed to choke out. It wasn't just the emotion of her almost death. It was the fact that she'd been able to look Tom straight in the face and tell him that she loved him, and that hadn't been acting. She'd meant every word. The way he looked back at her, the way he paused before he said it back......she wondered where Loki ended and where Tom began. She was pulled from her thoughts as Tom released her and rested his forehead against hers, still breathing raggedly, 

'Oh babe' he whispered. He took a deep breath as though he was about to say something else, but Taika interrupted them, 'Guys, get up and come and look. We've got that whole scene in just one take. You two are fucking awesome!'

~

Bella had no preconceptions about Chris Hemsworth but she could never have imagined how absolutely brilliant he was. Not to mention the fact that he took the piss out of Tom mercilessly which delighted her no end. She and Chris had hit it off immediately and although she'd only known him 24 hours, it felt like they'd been friends for years. They were filming some of the final scenes today, and Chris was about to make his grand entrance for the very last scene. They were in the palace, and Zaala and Loki had literally just got married. As the crew adjusted the lighting and Lou fiddled with Toms hair, Bella and Chris were having a pretend fight. She had stolen his famous hammer and was swinging it violently at him as he gently blocked her every move and dodged her as she chased him, letting out a war cry that made everyone laugh as they watched. Suddenly Chris spun around and grabbed her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. 

'Unhand me, thunder boy!!' She yelled, pounding her fists on his armoured back.

'That's my wife you're manhandling' Tom called as he watched them with amusement.

'I'm not sure what's worse, these two pawing at each other all day or the fact that since you showed up Chris, you and her have been like a couple of naughty children' Taika grumbled 

'What can I say? He brings out the worst in me' Bella called back as Chris jogged towards Tom,

'Let's do get help!' He shouted, 

'Do not do get help!!' she screamed

'Ready Tom?'

'No!! Chris, fucking put me down!!'

'I'm ready!' Tom called

'CHILDREN!' Taika yelled, 'Can we get back to work, please!'

Chris laughed and dropped Bella back onto her feet. She straightened out her dress and looked between him and Tom, 'I hate you both'

She strutted back to her position as Tom followed her.

'Ok let's get this scene done so I can get rid of you all for the day' Taika said, 

Tom looked across at her and took her hand, giving her a smile and a wink.

'Action!!'

'Behold, the King and Queen of Jotunheim!'

The palace erupted in cheers and the camera panned around before focusing on Loki and Zaala as they stood at the head of the room smiling at their people, before looking back at each other. 

'Chris, you're on!' Yelled Taika

Thor burst through the doors at the end of the room and stopped dead, staring at them.

'Thor?' Loki exclaimed, 'I thought you dead?'

'And I, you' he replied, walking towards them, 'I should have known really' he smiled at Loki and the tension between them melted as he smiled back,

'What are you doing here?' Loki asked 

'I heard my brother was getting married. I couldn't miss that now, could I?'

The three of them smiled between each other before Thor looked back at Loki and said what would be the last line of the film,

'Loki, the Avengers need your help'

'Cut! Lemme just watch that back but I think we're done for today'

The three of them walked over and joined Taika around the monitor, watching the scene back. 

'Yep, we're done. Now fuck off and cause trouble somewhere else' Taika said, turning to smile at them.

~

'Are you sulking?' Tom giggled, looking across at her as they sat in the back of the car.

Bella glanced at him, arms folded and face straight, 'I want to know where we're going'

'You'll see very soon'

He leant across the backseat and dropped his head on her shoulder, 'Give me a kiss'

Bella looked down at him and sighed, before kissing him, 'How dare you be so cute that I can't stay angry with you'

He laughed as the car pulled off the main road and started down a dirt track surrounded by woodland.

'Are you'd seriously taking me camping?' She glared at him

'Just wait' he replied. The car pulled up in a small clearing and they climbed out, Tom helping the driver get their overnight bags out the boot before taking her hand and smiling at her, 

'C'mon'

He lead her through a path to one side and they rounded some rocks where Bella was faced with a Valley, and directly in front of her a small river which flowed off the edge of the rocks down into a waterfall. She turned as Tom kept walking and noticed what could best be described as a large glass box, mounted on stilts over the water on one side, while the other was built into the side of the rockface. 

'What the......' Bella mumbled, as Tom produced a key from his pocket and opened the door. She followed him in and stood in the middle of the room, taking in her surroundings. There was a large bed against the rock wall, which she could see would have amazing views over the valley. She walked over to the floor to ceiling window and stared out, her hands resting flat on the glass. Tom came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, hooking his chin over her shoulder, 

'Would you like to stay here with me tonight? When it gets dark you get an uninterrupted view of the Northern lights'

Bella turned in his arms and looked up at him, 

'This is amazing.........no one has ever done anything like this for me before'

He shrugged and smiled at her, 'I wanted to treat you'

Bella shook her head, 'You're perfect'

She kissed him, both of them smiling as she did. Toms hands slid under the waistband of her jeans and then back up as he deepened the kiss and took hold of the bottom of her jumper, pulling it up and over her head. He wasted no time in unfastening her jeans and tugging them down her legs.

'I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are' he mumbled, cupping her face and looking at her, his eyes darting between her own eyes and her lips before he kissed her again, soft and deep, his tongue tangling with hers and making her insides melt. Tom picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He stood back up and made quick work of shedding his own clothes. Looking back at her, he took hold of himself, running his hand up and down his cock slowly.

'Fuck' Bella cursed as she watched him, 'Come here'

He lowered himself onto the bed and lay down on top of her, kissing her neck as his fingers slid into her. 

'You're so wet already' he mumbled

'Tom....' Bella whimpered, grabbing at his arms, desperate for him to be inside her. He withdrew his fingers and propped himself up on his elbows, resting his forehead against hers as he pushed into her, already breathing hard. He started to move, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back into her slowly. Bella wanted to cry. She loved this man so much that she actually wanted to cry. Instead, she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him with everything she had, hoping that somehow he would understand without words how much she adored him. She didn't know if it was her emotional state or the angle at which Tom was rocking into her but her whole body tensed and she broke the kiss to actually scream as she came hard.

'Oh my god' Tom gasped. Seconds later he let out a moan and came too, burying his face in her neck. She'd noticed he did that a lot and it just added to the list of things that she found absolutely adorable about him. Maybe she should tell him now, just say it. She was beginning to think that maybe he felt the same. She ran her hands through his hair, playing with a curl and opened her mouth, taking a deep breath. She could do this.

'I.....'

As she started to speak, Tom climbed off her seemingly not even hearing what she'd started to say,

'I'll be back in a minute. Just need a wee'

He leant over and kissed her before disappearing into the bathroom. Bella groaned quietly and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in frustration. Minutes later, Tom emerged from the bathroom and looked at her, 

'You ok darling?'

She smiled and nodded as he approached, climbing into bed next to her,

'It getting dark, look' he whispered, pointing out the window. Bella sat up and watched as the sky danced in shades of green around them. Tom wriggled in behind her so she was sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her forehead hard, leaning into her so they both swayed to one side. Bella giggled and gripped his arms, turning her head towards him.

'Shame we have to leave early in the morning for filming' he murmured

She sighed, and increased her grip on his arms, tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder, 

'Let's just stay here forever'

He hummed as he kissed her hair, 'I wish we could'

They sat in silence for a while, watching the lights outside, until Tom spoke again,

'So what's next for you after this?'

'A bit of time off, then Peaky Blinders. You?'

'I start filming The Night Manager in just over a month’

Bella took a deep breath and looked up at him, 'Will I see you again after this wraps?'

Tom looked back at her and she tried to decipher the look on his face, 

'I hope so' he whispered

She smiled at him and reached a hand up around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. 

'This is possibly the most perfect night of my life......thank you'

Tom shuffled on the bed so that they were laying down, Bella on her back and him on his side, propping his head up with one hand. With the other he reached out and tangled their fingers together, 

'I was so, so wrong about you. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met'

'Favourite person' Bella whispered

'Favourite person' he replied, smiling widely at her before leaning down to kiss her. 

'So......you had any ideas for Lip Sync battle?'

She smiled, 'Maybe. But I'm not going to tell you'

'I'm going to lose' he sighed, smiling

'You don't know that'

'Babe, you trained as dancer as well as an actress. There’s literally nothing you can’t do! I've seen that video on YouTube of you dancing to Beyoncé..........you're incredible. I'm going to lose'

Bella shrugged, 'You move your hips well'

He smiled at her cheekily, 'Are we still talking about dancing?'

She giggled, 'Well no. But you've got rhythm'

She winked at him exaggeratedly and he laughed, 'Wanna see my hips in action?'

Bella bit her lip as he trailed his finger from her neck all the way down to her navel, 

'I could be tempted…..'

~

Bella woke up the next morning feeling a whole lot more emotional than she'd expected. Tom was pressed to her back, his arm draped around her waist. Every morning she found him like this. He went to sleep in this position and woke up exactly the same, holding her all night. Ugh, she loved him so much. Carefully, Bella turned over and looked at him. She thanked god that he was still fast asleep as the tears that had been building as she took him in finally escaped and tricked down her face. She held her breath to stop herself from sobbing, and gently kissed him on the shoulder. She couldn't let him see her crying like this, so she got up and wandered into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in. Only then did she allow herself to cry properly, where the water washed away her tears and the noise of the shower drowned out her sobs. 

She loved him, and tonight she wouldn’t chicken out - she would tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

'You ok? You're very quiet this morning' Tom asked, taking her hand as they sat in the car on their way to set. Bella forced a smile as she looked across at him,

'I'm fine. Just tired' 

He looked at her for a moment longer before seeming to accept her answer, but she knew that he didn't believe her. 

She had one scene today. The last scene, from the end credits. Once that was done they were finished. Everyone was waiting on her to wrap. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop thinking about later, resulting in her messing up her lines in every single take. Tom wasn't even in the scene. He was watching from behind the cameras, just as confused as everyone else as to why she couldn’t get it right today. As she stumbled over her words again, Taika glared at Tom, 

'Tom, can you please fuck off somewhere else for a bit? 

'It's not his fault' Bella called

Taika looked at her then back at Tom, 'Go, please'

'Taika it's not his fucking fault!!' she shouted.

Next to her, Chris grabbed her arm, 'Hey'

'For fuck sake sort her out Chris. Take five while I move Tom on' Taika said. 

'C'mon, what's wrong?' Chris asked as Bella watched Taika hustle Tom away. She sighed, 

'I'm just tired'

'Tom's worried about you too. He loves you, you know?'

Bella’s head shot up, 'Did he tell you that?'

Chris shook his head, 'I've known that man for nearly ten years, and I'm telling you.......he loves you just as much as you love him'

She sighed and looked at the floor as Chris frowned and bent his legs a little so that his height was the same as hers, 'Is that what this is about?'

Bella looked up at him, 'It's been like six months and we've never so much as spoken about our relationship. I don't know what he wants from me, I don't know how he feels about me. I was going to speak to him tonight at the wrap party, confess my feelings'

Chris reached out and rubbed her arm, 'You have nothing to worry about. I've never met anyone so perfect for Tom. Trust me, it's all going to be fine’

He opened his arms and smiled at her and she gave him a hug, 

'Thank you. You're the best brother in law'

He laughed, ‘Now do you think you can get your shit together so we can get this wrapped?'

Bella laughed, 'Yeah, ok…..Let’s do this’'

She let go of him and turned to Taika, 'Ok, I’m ready’'

Taika looked at her, 'This is important Bels. This scene leads on to the next film. Concentrate, please?'

Bella nodded, taking a deep breath in and out again.

'Ok, and......action!'

Zaala stood looking over the balcony at the city below, as Thor appeared behind her. He walked up and stood next to her, as they looked at each other as smiled, before she spoke

'He's glad you're here you know. I know your relationship has been somewhat turbulent in past times, but he loves you'

'And I, him' Thor replied. He paused and looked at her, 'Thank you. I never thought I'd see my brother on the Jotunheim throne with a good woman by his side'

'He saved me' 

'No, you saved him'

She smiled at him and they looked back out over the balcony before she spoke again, 

'Whatever this mission is that you need him for, please make sure he comes home. I need you to bring him back alive, Thor'

He looked at her questioningly, and she sighed, before looking at him, 'I'm pregnant'

'Cut!'

Bella looked round to see Tom had sneaked back in and was standing behind Taika, smiling proudly at her. She gave him a quick smile in return as Chris nudged her, 

'Well done'

They watched Taika as he played the scene back, before finally looking up at them,

'And that, my friends, is a wrap!'

The crew all started to applaud them and Tom rushed towards her as everyone started congratulating each other,

'You ok?'

She stepped forwards and hugged him, 'I'm fine. As long as you're here, I'm fine'

~

'What is wrong with you today?' Will asked, watching as she got changed for the fourth time. 

'Nothing' she replied, glancing at him in the mirror as she studied her reflection. This outfit had to be perfect. The wrap party was it - she knew tonight she had to tell Tom how she felt and she wanted to look as close to perfect as possible.

'You've been acting weird all day' Will continued, 'I've never seen you fuck up like you did earlier, and ever since I got here you haven't kept still. What's going on?'

Ignoring his questioning, Bella turned to look at him, 

'Does this look ok?'

'It looks equally as ok as every other outfit you've tried on. Now stop changing the subject'

She looked back at the mirror, 'I think I'll go with this' she took in the semi sheer blouse, leather look skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots and nodded, 'Yeah. I'll go with this. It's kinda sexy but casual, don't you think?'

Will rolled his eyes, 'Bels, talk to me. Please.....'

Bella picked up her glass of wine and looked around the room, anywhere but at Will. He stood up and went over to her, taking the glass out of her hand and putting it down before placing his hands on her shoulders, 

'Please, Bella. Forget about me being your manager for a minute, right now I'm your friend. And you're freaking me out' he shook her shoulders gently, Look at me'

She looked up slowly, and sighed, 'It's Tom'

'I thought it might have something to do with him' Will replied, 'What's happened?'

He gestured towards the armchairs and Bella sunk into one, as Will sat down next to her.

'Nothings happened…..yet. I was.....no, I am, going to tell him I love him tonight'

'Wow, I thought you guys would have had that conversation a long time ago........so why is this a big deal? It's obvious how you feel about him, and it's even more obvious that he feels the same'

'But he hasn't said it'

'Neither have you, clearly'

'I wanted to wait until we wrapped.....just in case he doesn't feel the same. I didn't want to make filming difficult'

'Maybe that's what he was thinking too?'

Bella shrugged, 'Maybe' 

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, 'It's just.......I've not felt like this for a long time. Since Orlando'

Will sighed, 'Tom isn't Orlando, Bels'

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up, 

'Tom' she whispered

Will reached for her hand, 'It'll be ok'

Bella took a deep breath as she looked at him, 'I know'

She stood up and opened the door, smiling at Tom, 'Hey' 

'Wow, look at you! You look gorgeous' he grabbed her and pulled her against him, kissing her hard. Will coughed uncomfortably behind them and Tom glanced up at him and smiled, 

'Hi Will.....sorry mate' 

'Let's go, shall we?' he answered, rising from his chair and giving Bella a reassuring look as she nodded. 

Bella loved a wrap party. Everyone always really let their hair down, and although to some extent she still had to behave herself as one of the leading actors, she got to have a drink and relax a bit. Tonight was a little different. She was drinking more and relaxing less, knowing what she needed to do later. That's if she ever managed to get Tom on his own. So far they had been collared by person after person, everyone eager to congratulate them on the film and the chemistry between them. Tom had held her close to him throughout, his hand firmly around her waist but Bella was growing more and more frustrated at the fact she couldn't get even a scene to talk to him alone. When he excused himself to go to the toilet, she knew this could be the opportunity she needed to drag him away for a chat. She worked her way through the crowds, planning to use the toilet herself and then catch Tom on the way back out. However as she was about to go into the ladies she was caught by Lou, just as Tom emerged from the gents. As he walked towards her he was called by Taika and he came over quickly, kissing her before turning to go and meet Taika. Bella caught his hand and pulled him back towards her, 

'Don't disappear.......I wanna talk to you about something'

'I'll be back in a second. I'll just go see Taika and get us a drink then I'll be back'

Bella watched as he merged into the crowds and finished up her conversation with Lou. She ducked into the toilet to take care of her business and when she emerged she could see Tom at the bar, chatting with an extra. As she started to make her way towards him she was stopped in her tracks by Nick, one of the sound engineers. She smiled and tried to engage in conversation with him, all the time trying to keep an eye on Tom but as more people piled into the room she lost sight of him. Finally managing to get away from Nick, Bella headed towards the bar but on nearing it she realised Tom had gone. She growled under her breath in frustration and scanned the room, desperately searching for the familiar head of curls as she weaved in and out of people, getting more and more agitated as she went.

'Hey!'

Bella looked up to find Chris smiling widely at her, 'Chris, have you seen Tom?'

'Tom? Ah yeah, he's out there talking to Luke'

'Thanks' 

Without hanging around to talk any more, Bella took off in the direction Chris had pointed. Finally getting to the door, she burst into the corridor where she could hear voices talking around the corner. She started towards them but slowed as she listened to the conversation, stopping just out of sight,

'Tell her I'm not interested' Tom said, 'Tell her I'm off the market........tell her anything, I don't care. Just get rid of her’

He sighed and added, 'I mean, try and be nice about it. Tell her I'm sorry if I lead her on, but I'm not looking for a relationship'

Luke laughed, 'That's just a big fat lie'

'I don't want a relationship with her though' Tom answered, 'Please Luke, just tell her to leave me alone'

Bella swallowed hard as she took a couple of steps backwards, reaching out to steady herself on the wall. Then she turned and ran out into the night leaving the wrap party, and Tom, behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella didn't even know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from here. As far away as possible. She could barely see through the tears as she tripped and stumbled, catching herself on a fence. She leant against it and tried to take a couple of deep breaths in between the sobs, looking back at the palace as she pulled her phone out her bag and dialled the first number on her speed dial list.

'Hello?' Will shouted over the noise of the party in the background, 'Where are you, Bels? Tom’s looking for you'

'Will, you have to get me out of here, now' she choked

'What? What's wrong? Where are you?'

'Please, I need to leave'

'Bella, calm down, ok? Hang on......' 

She listened as he made his way out of the party, and the line became considerably quieter, 'You still there?'

'Yeah' she answered, her voice trembling,

'Where are you?'

'I'm like, halfway down the drive'

'What?! What are you doing down there?'

'Please Will I just need to go' she sobbed, sliding to the floor and sitting down in a heap, running her other hand through her hair.

'Ok, Ok. I'll go and get the car and find Tom...'

'No' she swallowed hard, 'No Tom. Don't even speak to him. Just come and get me. Just you'

The line went silent, Will obviously confused. Eventually he sighed, 'Ok......just stay where you are, I'll be there in two minutes'

'Hurry' Bella choked, hanging up. She leant back against the fence and closed her eyes. How could she have got it so wrong? She'd genuinely thought Tom liked her, even loved her. The way he'd been with her when her gran died......but all the time she'd just been a play thing for him, something to keep him entertained while they were filming. Bella had trusted him…..god, she was such an idiot. The wail that escaped her lips was so loud, it was a good thing there was no one else around. Her whole body shook as she cried, pounding her fists on the cold hard ground in a mixture frustration, humiliation and anger. She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of a car coming towards her, watching as it pulled up at the side of the road and Will jumped out, dropping to the ground next to her, 

'Bels?'

He reached out for her and she threw her arms around him, still sobbing. 

'It's ok, it's ok' he whispered, rubbing her back, 'C’mon, let's get you on the car'

He wrapped an arm around her waist and hooked the other under her knees, lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the car, placing her on the back seat. He got in next to her, pulling the door shut and patting the driver on the shoulder, his signal to move on. 

'I need you to get me a flight to LA' she said as she stared straight ahead, looking numbly at the lights of the cars coming the other way.

'Alright, I'll see what I can do in the morning' Will replied. Bella snapped her head around and stared at him, 'No Will, tonight. I need a flight tonight, as soon as possible. I have to get away from here. From Iceland, England.......just get me a flight to LA'

Will sighed as his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and they both stared at the screen, Luke's name lighting up on the display.

'Ignore it' she ordered

'Tom's looking for you everywhere' Will said, looking at her, as fresh tears pooled in her eyes at the mere mention of his name,

'Bella, what's happened?'

'Everyone said it would be ok' she whispered, 'Everyone said he loved me too'

Will’s eyes widened, 'Wait, did you speak to him?'

'I meant nothing to him' Bella stuttered

'Shit' Will cursed, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a hug, 'I'm sorry Bels, really I am. I honestly thought he felt the same'

'Just get me to LA Will, please? Get me away from here…….away from him’

He nodded, opening the internet on his phone and logging on to look at flights,

'And Will?'

He glanced up at her as Bella continued, 'I don't want to speak to him. Don't tell him where I am. Don't talk to him, Luke, or anyone about me'

Will nodded slowly, turning his attention back to his phone, 'I can get you on a flight in 5 hours'

Bella nodded, 'Perfect'

~

Bella locked herself away from the world in her house in the Hollywood Hills and cried until she had no tears left. She wallowed in her own self pity, the same questions going round and round in her head - how had she got it so very wrong? Why would Tom do that to her? Everyone had told her that Tom loved her…..he’d fooled all of them, too.  
When Harry finally arrived fresh from tour a week later, he took one look at her as she stood on her doorstep and sighed, 

'Oh Bels'

She looked at him sadly as he put his arm around her and guided her back into the house. Stopping in the living room doorway, Harry looked around, 

'Holy shit…….’ 

The room was strewn with DVD's. To be more specific, DVD's of every film Tom had ever been in. Bella had gone slightly crazy and ordered them all, tormenting herself by watching them over and over again. Her heart had broken as she stared at the man she loved…...the man who didn’t want her. 

'Why are you doing this to yourself?' Harry sighed, looking at her. She shrugged and sunk onto the sofa, dropping her head back and closing her eyes.

'Have you heard from him?'

Bella shook her head, 'I blocked his number, and blocked him on all my social media. He's been calling and emailing Will every day'

'When did you last shower?'

Bella shrugged again, 'I can't remember' 

'More importantly, when did you last eat?'

'I can't remember that either'

'Have you slept?'

'A bit? Not much'

Harry sighed, 'Right. I'm going to make you a cup of tea and some breakfast while you go and get in the shower'

Bella huffed and didn't move, as Harry sat down next to her, 'Come on, Bels. Look, I know how much you liked him'

'Loved him' she interrupted, correcting him.

Harry nodded, 'Loved him, sorry. I know how much you loved him, and I really thought this was gonna work out for you. But you can't let him do this to you'

'I miss him' Bella whispered, her eyes welling up, 'He's been my everything for months. I haven't gone this long without seeing him since we started filming'

'Then maybe you should speak to him? Maybe there's an explanation'

Bella looked up, 'Harry, I heard him say that he wasn't interested and he didn't want a relationship with me. I think that's pretty self explanatory, don't you?'

Harry took her hand, 'Then you show him what he's missing! You get out there and you fucking show him. You smash this series of Peaky Blinders, and you absolutely bloody annihilate him on Lip Sync battle'

Bella sighed, looking across the room. She picked up a DVD case and looked at Loki, glaring back at her and her mind took her to the days when that face was in front of her, reaching out for her, kissing her. Suddenly Harry snatched it out her hand and threw it across the room, 

'Bels, stop it, that’s enough. I'm not letting you do this to yourself. Go and get in the shower and then we'll have something to eat. And tonight we're going out, ok?'

‘Ok’ Bella huffed. 

One night turned into two, and then three. Bella hadn't been out properly since the night before her audition, and needless to say she really let her hair down. The reputation that Tom had hated was well and truly back in force, and every night she'd been papped stumbling out of clubs so drunk she could barely walk, just like the old days. But anyone who knew her knew why she was doing it. She drunk to forget, to numb the pain - just like she’d told Tom all those months ago. 

Bella was barely awake when her phone rang the next day. She'd just got out of bed and was standing in the kitchen chugging a pint glass of water when her phone lit up with an unknown number. She eyed it suspiciously and swiped the screen across,

'Hello?'

'Hi'

She froze as Tom continued, 'Bels, don't hang up, please'

She said nothing, as her mind raced and her throat tightened, tears immediately pricking at her eyes. Despite everything that had happened, it was so good to hear his voice. 

He sighed, 'What's going on?'

Bella opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a sob.

'All I've seen is pictures of you stumbling out of clubs absolutely off your face and I know what that means…...It means your hurting, doesn’t it?’

Tom paused, listening as Bella fell apart on the other end of the phone, ‘Talk to me, please. What's happened to us?'

'There is no us' she choked out, before pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up. She slid to the floor and buried her head in her hands, crying her eyes dry again. It was at that point she knew Harry was right - she couldn’t go on like this. She text Will to ask him to arrange getting her a new phone number, as her upset started to turn to anger. She remembered Harry's words, 

'Show him what he's missing'

She text Will again, instructing him to set her up for any photo shoots that she had been requested for, and also telling him to let the producers at Lip Sync Battle that she knew exactly what she wanted to do and what she would need from them.   
Then she got to work. No more nights out, instead she locked herself away focusing completely on her scripts for Peaky Blinders, and when she needed a break from that she started choreographing her songs for Lip Sync.

Fuck You Tom Hiddleston. I'll show you exactly what you're missing.


	12. Chapter 12

You look knackered' said Will as he studied her closely.   
  
'Are you serious? I am knackered. I finished Peaky Blinders a week ago, flew straight back to LA and I've been rehearsing solidly for Lip Sync for the last three days. And also I've been feeling ill from pretty much the day we started filming Blinders' Bella replied, dropping down onto the sofa and looking at him.   
  
'I told you to see a doctor' Will scolded, but Bella just shrugged,    
  
'I'm just run down. It's been a kinda up and down few months'   
  
Will nodded, 'I wish you'd tell me what you're planning for Lip Sync. Remember what they said Bels.....this is being aired just after Loki comes out. You've gotta play this up for the cameras. They want flirting, they want chemistry'   
  
'Relax, Willy boy. They'll get it'   
  
Will eyed her, 'I'm scared'   
  
'Don't be' she replied nonchalantly, delving into a bag of crisps as he sat down next to her,    
  
'How are you feeling about seeing Tom tomorrow?'   
  
Bella threw the bag of crisps on the table and closed her eyes, 'Honestly? I'm trying not to think about it. I'm barely holding it together and I'm scared that when I see him I'm just gonna completely lose it' she looked at him and sighed, 'I can tell you this because you know me well enough to know that this is all a front. Inside I'm an absolute mess. And tomorrow I've got to come face to face with the man that broke my heart and pretend we're best friends'    
  
Will smiled sympathetically, 'Just try and keep it together while we're filming, ok? Then when we get back here you can scream and cry as much as you want. And then we'll order a pizza and watch a shit film and you can forget about him for another few months'   
  
Bella looked at him, 'I wish I could forget about him, Will. But he's my first thought when I wake up and my last one before I go to sleep, and most of my thoughts in between as well' she picked at her finger and continued, 'I keep going over it. Even now, months later, I keep going over it in my head. How did I get it so wrong? How did we all get it so wrong?'   
  
'He's tried everything to get in touch with you' Will replied, 'That's what I don't get'   
  
'I was a fuck buddy. He was obviously just trying to keep me at arms length incase he ever wanted to booty call me when he was home'   
  
Will smiled, ‘I can see tomorrow ending with either you crying a lot, or you and him fucking again'   
  
Bella rolled her eyes and tried to keep a straight face as she looked at him, 'Or both'   
  
They both laughed and she have him a hug, 'Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow'   
  
Bella woke up the next morning feeling sick. She managed to force herself to eat a piece of toast and drink a very strong cup of coffee before they left for the studio.   
  
'Just keep him away from me for as long as possible' she begged Will, 'Promise?'   
  
He nodded, 'I promise'   
  
They arrived at the studio and Will ushered her quickly into her dressing room. She sat quietly while her hair and makeup were done, sipping gingerly on a glass of water. When Will entered the room, her stomach churned nervously,    
  
'You ready?' he asked   
  
Bella swallowed hard and nodded. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and stood up, following Will out the room. He offered her his hand and she took it as he gave it a little squeeze and a reassuring smile,    
  
'You're going on first. But Tom will be waiting back here to go on too'   
  
She tensed and he looked at her, 'He's gonna be literally just round this corner, ok? But not close enough to talk to. I'll stay with you'   
  
'Fuck Will, I'm not ready......I can’t. I can’t do this' Bella slowed and took a couple of shaky breaths as Will dragged her round the corner. She saw Tom immediately and stopped dead. He looked up and they locked eyes from opposite corners of the back of set. Then Will was stepping in front of her, 'Bels, don't freeze. You're on in like thirty seconds. Don't look at him, look at me'   
  
She couldn't look away. She stared at Tom, and he stared back at her. Suddenly Will was snapping his fingers in her face and she tore her eyes away and looked at him,   
  
'You're on! You've got this, Ok?' He pushed her round the corner and she walked onstage, plastering a smile onto her face, and waving to the crowd. She greeted LL Cool J and took her seat at the side, taking a deep breath as they announced Tom and then he was walking into the stage, again greeting their host and moving towards her to take his seat. Bella could do this…...she was an actress after all. As he approached she smiled widely at him and he smiled back, sitting down next to her. They answered a couple of very general questions about Loki, and then J was asking how they felt, looking at Tom first for an answer. He laughed,    
  
'I'm pretty nervous actually. I'm sure you’ve all seen this woman dance before' he gestured towards Bella and glanced across at her, 'She's incredible'   
  
Bella looked at her lap as the crowd applauded and then J was zoning in on her, 'Bella, how does that make you feel?'   
  
She smiled and looked up, 'It wouldn't surprise me if he's got something big planned. He's not the god of mischief for nothing' she forced herself to look across at him, to find him smiling at her.    
  
'Ok well Bella , you're up first…..let's see what you've got!'   
  
Bella jumped off her chair and went to the back of the stage to slide on a few props - a cropped bomber jacket, a baseball cap and a pair of aviators. She turned back to the audience as the opening lines of Beyoncé's 'Crazy in Love' started. She strutted theatrically to the front of the stage as the backing dancers appeared and shadowed her as the wind machine came to life, blowing her hair glamorously. She waited for her cue, bent her legs slightly and launched into the opening twerk of the routine. The crowd erupted, giving her the encouragement she needed to really work this, channelling her best Beyoncé. She knew what was coming next. As the bridge started, she sashayed across the stage straight up to Tom, stopping in front of him. He looked at her as she swayed her hips and popped to the floor and back up again, reaching out a hand and running it along his jaw. Her whole body ignited at the small touch, and he looked down at her with lust blown pupils. She turned and strode back to the stage to twerk her way to the end of the song, flicking her hair as the last chord played and she struck her end pose. The crowd went crazy and she took a deep breath and looked across at Tom and J before walking over. She glanced at Tom smugly, ignoring the way her stomach flipped as he stared back at her.   
  
'Tom, what have you got to say about that?' J asked   
  
Tom laughed, 'I repeat what I said earlier, this woman is incredible'   
  
'Well, let's see what you can do then'   
  
He got up and took to the stage and Bella finally got a chance to look at him properly. God, he was gorgeous. Somehow she'd expected him to look different, but he was still her Tom…..except he wasn't. Her stomach lurched again as the reality of the situation reminded her what he'd done. The opening tune of 'Sex on Fire' started and Tom proceeded to dance around the stage crazily, dropping to his knees in front of the audience, driving them bonkers. Bella couldn't help but laugh as he pranced around miming along with no real choreography. His song finished and he re joined them, sitting down and giving the crowd a wave. J held the microphone out to Bella. She chuckled and pretended to fan herself,    
  
'His sex is definitely on fire'   
  
The crowd laughed and J talked them out to a break, which was Bellas cue to go and get ready for her second song. This is where they all really put on a show, and she intended to do just that. As she climbed into her corset, pants, fishnet stockings and heels she mumbled to herself, 'Show him what he's missing'   
  
Bella stood behind the screen in the dark as J welcomed them back from the break and introduced her, the lights coming up as 'Lady Marmalade' started to play. The screen went back and the crowd screamed and wolf whistled as she walked forwards and draped herself over the chair she was using for her routine. She followed her choreography perfectly for the first part of the song, dancing suggestively in and around her chair before it was time for the main event. She stalked over to Tom and took his hand, pulling him out his seat, as he looked at her wide eyed. She dragged him to the stage and shoved him down onto the chair, swinging a leg over him so she was straddling his lap before basically giving him a lap dance, grinding her body against his. He stared up at her, biting his lip and Bella knew from their past experiences that it meant he was getting turned on. To be honest that had been her aim. She climbed off his lap and walked round to stand behind him, reaching over and placing a hand on his stomach and sliding it seductively up his chest. She glanced down at his lap and nearly completely lost her focus. He was hard. It was glaringly obvious in his tight skinnies. She almost missed her cue to prance back around in front of him, sitting down across his lap with her arm around his neck to steady herself as the song finished and she arched her back, throwing her head back and stretching her other arm above her head, her opposite leg extended up and her toes pointed. The audience went absolutely wild and as Bella moved back into a normal position she felt Toms arm reach around her waist as he mumbled,    
  
'Fuck, Bels'   
  
'Don't touch me' she growled quietly, 'That was for the cameras, nothing more' she climbed off him and he quickly crossed his legs as J came over,   
  
'You ok there Tom?'   
  
Tom cleared his throat, 'I'm just gonna sit here for a minute' the crowd laughed and Bella smiled, looking at the floor. She really needed this to be over now. Half of her wanted to climb back into Toms lap and ride him until he couldn't even remember his name, while the other half of her wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry at the man that didn't want a relationship with her. And she still felt hideously sick. So as they cut filming to make the set changes needed for Toms performance, she ducked backstage to grab a drink and a few minutes of peace. Well, that was the plan anyway. As she walked swiftly towards her dressing room, a voice behind her called,    
  
'Bella, wait'   
  
Quick footsteps behind her got nearer and she turned as Tom drew level with her. She sighed and forced herself to look up at him. He was too close and this was too much. She could feel her eyes welling up, so she took a step back,   
  
'We've got to go back out there in a minute so I'd prefer not to cry right now'   
  
She turned to walk away but he caught her arm, 'Please can we talk later?'   
  
Bella looked down at where his hand was wrapped around her arm, and then back up at him,   
  
'Maybe' she wrenched her arm free from his grip and dashed away before he could say anymore. Arriving back at her dressing room she downed a glass of water before having to head immediately back to the stage and taking her seat as J welcomed them all back and introduced Tom. The lights went up to reveal him sitting in a large armchair in a thick raincoat, as Bruno Mars started to sing,   
  
_ If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door, cos it would take a whole lot of medication to realise what we use to have, we don't have it any more _   
  
He looked sadly into the distance as he mimed along before getting up and picking up an umbrella, wandering across the stage and stopping in the middle where a rain machine started to fall on him as he opened the umbrella.   
  
_ If you walk away, everyday it'll rain _ __  
  
He was really laying this on thick. Bella could see tears in his eyes and she fought hard to stop her own from forming. Why did he choose this song? Suddenly he turned and walked towards her, taking her hand and leading her to the stage. He positioned her with her back to the audience, facing him but just out of the rain. She watched as he threw the umbrella aside and dropped to his knees in front of her, clutching his head as the rain started to soak him through and the audience screamed.   
  
_ Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same _ __  
  
He looked up and locked eyes with her, standing up and staring at her for a brief second before cupping her jaw in his wet hand. Bella stared at him, unable to move and unable to fight the tears any longer as he mimed the closing lines of the song,   
  
__ If you walk away, everyday it'll rain   
  
As the audience went crazy, Bella looked at the floor, trying to take a deep breath and force back the sob that was threatening to burst out her chest. As she did, Tom leant forwards and kissed the top of her head. He'd known exactly what it would do to her when he picked that song. She swallowed hard and took another deep breath as J came over,    
  
'Wow Tom, that was a killer! What do you think Bella?'   
  
It was obvious she was crying. She couldn't try and hide it, so she turned to him and fanned her eyes, 'He got me'   
  
The crowd laughed and she thanked god she got away with it. They went back to their seats as a member of the crew handed her a tissue, and thankfully the show wrapped quite quickly, with her winning. As soon as they were off air, she waved quickly to the crowd and dashed backstage where Will was waiting for her. They hurried along the corridor to her dressing room and she quickly got changed and threw herself onto the sofa and looked at Will.   
  
'Can you say something please?'   
  
He looked at her, 'I'm trying to determine your current mood so I don't say the wrong thing'   
  
Bella swigged from a bottle of water, 'Just say whatever'   
  
Will sat down next to her, 'To someone who didn't know the situation, it was fucking gold. You two have still got chemistry'   
  
'But to someone who does know the situation?' Bella asked   
  
Will sighed, 'It was a fucking car crash'   
  
They were both startled by a knock at the door and Will got up and went to answer it. He looked at the person on the other side of the door and stepped back, looking round at her to reveal Tom standing in the doorway, still soaking wet.   
  
Bella looked at him, 'Give us five minutes' she said, not taking her eyes off Tom.   
  
'Call me when you're ready' Will answered, going to leave, but Bella interrupted him, 'No no. Just come back in five minutes. This won't take long' she tore her eyes away from Tom and gave Will a small smile. He nodded and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Tom loitered awkwardly as Bella took another swig from her water and gestured to him,    
  
'You wanted to talk? Go on, talk. You have five minutes'   
  
She put the bottle down and stood up, going over to her bag and rummaging for her phone, her back to Tom.   
  
He blew out a breath, 'I don’t know where to start'   
  
'Four minutes' she snapped. Why couldn't she find her phone? She threw her bag down and turned to him, 'Why are you even here? As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to talk about. I certainly don't have anything to say to you'   
  
'Why are you being like this?'   
  
A wave of nausea hit Bella again and she swallowed, tears stinging her eyes, 'Like what, exactly? Cold? Heartless? Uncaring?' she shouted, marching towards him, 'Did I hurt you Tom? Did I make you feel like shit? Well welcome to my world, because that's how I've felt for the past three fucking months'   
  
Another wave of nausea hit her, this time accompanied by a huge dizzy spell. She swayed a little and grabbed the table to steady herself.   
  
'Are you ok?' Tom asked, reaching out and gripping her elbow,   
  
'Do not fucking touch me!' she yelled, yanking her arm from his grip as the room began to spin again, more aggressively this time. She took a step backwards and then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with the last chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading this and for all the lovely comments and feedback! Also a big thank you to my long distance bestie for encouraging me to publish this!

This wasn't her bed. What were those noises? And who was holding her hand? Bella opened her a eyes a fraction and blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings..

'Hey' a voice said, seemingly excited by her waking up. Tom. Was this a dream? It was Tom holding her hand. She opened her eyes fully and took a proper look around. Was she in a hospital? There was a drip in her arm. 

'What's going on?' She mumbled

'You collapsed. We had to call an ambulance. You've been out for a couple of hours' he whispered. He leant forwards and brushed her hair off her face but she shied away from the contact and glared at him, 'Why are you here? Where's Will?' 

'He's here too. He's outside on the phone'

'I want you to leave' Bella ordered

'I can't'

'Why not?'

Tom sighed, 'Because I......' 

He was interrupted by Wills return, along with a lady in a white coat, obviously a doctor. She smiled at Bella, 'Hello Miss Fox, how are you feeling?'

'I want to go home please'

'You can, very soon' the lady, Dr Williams according to her name badge, answered, 'We've got the results of the blood tests we took when you were admitted. Everything is fine, although you are a little dehydrated. Also.......' she paused and glanced between Bella and Tom, 'You're pregnant'

'What?' Bella exclaimed

'What??' Tom asked, staring at Dr Williams

'Oh Shit' Will mumbled, sinking lower in his chair. 

'We'd like to send you up for an ultrasound just to check on baby, but I'll give you a few minutes to yourselves to take in the news' she smiled awkwardly and disappeared. Will jumped out his chair and started backing towards the door, his eyes wide, 'I'll just......erm........yeah' he turned and darted out the door.

'Fucking hell' Bella cursed

'You're pregnant' Tom repeated

She looked at him and sighed, 'Yes, Tom. That’s what she said'

'Is it.........' He shifted awkwardly, 'I mean, has there been anybody else?'

She shook her head, 'It's yours'

'How? I thought you were on the pill?'

'It must have been when we had that sickness bug........things like that can reduce the effectiveness of the pill'

Tom put his head in his hands, 'Wow' 

He sat there silently for several minutes as Bella watched him, her mind reeling. Finally he looked back at her, 'This changes things, right? This changes us' he looked at her hopefully.

Bella shook her head, as she started to cry, 'I heard you, Tom. I heard you stand there and say that you weren't interested and you didn't want a relationship with me. How can we have a baby?'

Tom stared at her, 'What? I've never said that'

'I heard you, at the wrap party!' Bella sobbed, 'Just stop this! Tell the truth, just for once, please! Don’t you think you've lied to me enough?'

'Hang on.......let's just rewind a minute here' Tom held his hand up to silence her, 'Tell me what you heard me say at the wrap party?' 

Bella took a shaky breath, 'I was looking for you, and I heard you talking to Luke in the corridor. You told him to tell me you weren't interested. That you were sorry if you'd lead me on, but you didn't want a relationship......or not with me...' she broke down and covered her face with her hands, feeling the bed dip as Tom sat down on it. He took her wrists and gently pulled her hands away, taking them in his, 

'Darling I wasn’t talking about you. Before we started shooting Loki, I'd been on a few casual dates with Jenna Coleman. But when me and you started…..you know, I stopped returning her calls. She didn't really get the message though and kept pestering Luke for me to get in touch with her'

Bella stared at him as he smiled, 'That's who I was talking to Luke about.......that's who I didn't want a relationship with'

He lifted her hands and kissed them gently, 'I wanted a relationship with you! God Bella, I still do. I could never……’ he trailed off and brushed her hair away from her face as he sighed, ‘How could I ever possibly think about being with any other woman, when I am so completely in love with you?'

Bella stared at him, 'You love me?'

Tom reached out and held the back of her neck, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers, 'Darling, I absolutely adore you’

Bella could barely see through the tears that were streaming down her face as she reached out for him, 'Oh god, I love you too'

Tom laughed and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck, 'I love you so much' he mumbled. 

He pulled back and held her face in his hands and kissed her softly, and Bella melted into him. She'd missed this, she'd missed him. 

'Tom' she whispered, ‘We're having a baby…..’

He let go of her and smiled, dropping his hand to place it on her belly, 'We're having a baby' he repeated. He shifted down the bed and dipped his head, kissing her stomach. Bella ran her hands through his hair and as he sat back up she looked at him,

'Are you sure about this?'

He took her hand, ‘It's a bit of a surprise, but not a bad one. I think we'll be ok, don't you?'

Bella smiled at him, 'You're going to be an amazing daddy'

‘And you’re going to be an incredible mother, Bels’

They sat silently just smiling at each other for a few minutes as they both tried to process everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes, until finally Tom laughed, 'What a weird day this had been'

Bella giggled too, 'I never imagined when I woke up this morning that today would go like this. I was dreading seeing you' 

Tom sighed, 'I'm so sorry sweetheart. I spent weeks trying to work out what I could have done to make you run away like you did. Will wouldn't talk to me, and you wouldn't talk to me, I was going out of my mind' he looked at her, 'You should have spoken to me. I could have explained everything'

'Sorry' she whispered

Tom shook his head, ‘It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we're together now. I promise I won't ever let you go again'

'This isn’t going to be easy…..I’m going to need you' Bella choked, tears starting to fall again. Tom brushed one off her cheek and held his hand there, cradling her face, 

'Darling you have me. You have all of me. I'm right here, Ok?'

The door opened behind them and Dr Williams approached, smiling cautiously as they both turned to look at her,

'How are we doing in here? I'm sure that news was a bit of a shock'

Bella smiled and Tom nodded, 'You could say that, yes. But we're happy, aren’t we Bels?’

Bella nodded, scrubbing at her face and smiling, ‘Yeah…..we are’'

Dr Williams smile grew, seemingly relieved, 'That's good to hear. Now I've spoken to the antenatal unit and they are ready for you to go up for an ultrasound, and after that you're free to leave. But just take it easy for a couple of days, Ok?'

Bella nodded as Tom moved back to his chair, taking her hand and holding it tight. 

'A nurse will be in very soon to take out that drip and then you can get dressed and she'll take you up to the unit. Your Manager mentioned that you probably wouldn't want to be seen given your high profiles, so the nurse will take you through a back entrance straight into a private room. We'll do our best to keep your privacy'

Tom smiled at her, 'Thank you, Doctor'

She gave them a nod and left the room, Will re-entering in her place, along with a nurse who started to remove her drip. Will sat down next to Bella and looked at them both nervously, 

'Are we all good?'

She chuckled, 'All good'

'Thank fuck for that' he smiled, visibly relaxing. The nurse finished up removing the drip and smiled shyly before slipping out the room quietly to wait for them to get ready to go up for the scan.

'Will, please tell me you have clothes for me?' Bella asked. He nodded and turned, pulling a small hold-all towards him, 'I gathered them up while we were waiting for the ambulance'

'You are my hero' Bella smiled, swinging her legs off the bed to start getting dressed. Immediately Tom was beside her, holding her arm gently,

'Thomas I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid. Unhand me' she grumbled. He let go of her and stepped back glancing at Will.

'She's definitely feeling better' Will laughed. He took a breath, ‘Sooooooo......baby Hiddles then?'

Bella threw the hospital gown on the bed and pulled her t shirt on, 'Baby Hiddles. I like it'

'On a practical note, we're gonna need to discuss your schedule for the foreseeable future. I'm guessing Tom, you will want to do the same with yours? Can I suggest maybe the three of us and Luke all have a meeting together and go through it?'

'That's a good idea' Tom nodded as they exited the room and followed the nurse along the corridor, 

'Also Bels, I'm guessing Tom will be staying at your house tonight. So I thought it's probably best if I book into a hotel? I don’t really think you guys want me hanging around the house with you for the next few days’

Bella looked at Tom, 'Do you have a hotel?'

He nodded, 'For another two nights. You could take my booking Will?'

Will nodded, ‘That works. Plus I’m now going to have a mountain of work to do. And you’ll probably need to tell Marvel. From a professional point of view, this is gonna be great promo for the fun’

As they arrived at the antenatal unit, Will slowed, 'I'll wait for you guys out here. If you're happy for me to, I'll call Luke and maybe we can arrange a meeting for tomorrow or the day after?'

Bella nodded, going up to Will and hugging him, 'Thank you. I love you'

She felt Will sigh over her shoulder, 'I love you too. Now go and see your baby!'

They entered the room and were met by a nurse who explained the procedure and helped Bella get comfortable and prepared on the bed. Tom sat close to her, clasping her hand as the nurse ran the scan over her belly and looked at the screen in front of her. They watched her nervously, before her face broke into a smile and they heard a sound….a heartbeat. 

'That's your baby' the nurse smiled, turning to them. Bella looked at Tom as he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips, watching as the nurse turned her screen around so they could see the small white blob on the display,

'Everything's fine' she confirmed

Bella glanced back at Tom who was staring at the screen, and watched as a tear trickled down his cheek.

'That's our baby' he whispered. He let out a half sob, half laugh and looked at her,

‘Loki got his happy ending, and so did I’


End file.
